Reckless
by MonstersAreReal
Summary: College AU. Blaine's never done this before. He's never thought of doing something like this before. Honestly he doesn't know why he accepted the offer. This isn't his forte at all. He's not made to be a teacher of any kind. He sings, he dances, and he performs. He certainly doesn't teach.
1. Part One

**Hey guys! It's good to see y'all again!**

**So this fic was inspired by a weird dream. Yes a dream. It's been sitting in my completed documents for a while, since I got it back from my Beta anyway - the amazing IThinkIJustGleedMyself - so I thought, to hell with it; I'll post this.**

**This is one of many parts. I honestly don't know how many. So stay tuned.**

**There probably should be a warning for slight age difference; but it's like three years, big whoop!**

**Anyway, enough chitchat, enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine's never done this before. He's never thought of doing something like this before. Honestly he doesn't know why he accepted the offer. This isn't his forte at all. He's not made to be a teacher of any kind. He sings, he dances, and he performs.

He certainly doesn't teach.

These kinds of ridiculous thoughts are flowing through Blaine's mind as he walks down a deserted corridor of a college late on a Friday evening. A few weeks ago he got a call from the head of the New York University Performing Arts division. The guy, Frank Hall, asked him if he wanted to come and start a club for the students of the college. After a few days of weighing his options and asking his best friend, he agreed.

Now he's wishing he hadn't.

He hasn't stepped foot in a college since he left 3 years ago, it's awfully strange walking through the familiar halls of NYU, seeing at the posters on the walls that change with the seasons activities. It's a strange feeling of nostalgia; he's somewhat happy to be back knowing he isn't learning anything new or having to be tested on anything, but it's crazy weird knowing that he'll be teaching a group of students come Monday morning.

He'll actually be teaching them, they'll be in his class and listening to him and getting credit for taking his class. He's not actually qualified for teaching but he's famous so apparently the faculty at NYU aren't bothered.

Well he's not actually 'famous' in the sense of he's in movies, but he's a famous singer and choreographer. He's choreographed routines in movies and music videos and even stared in some of them, but he's not exactly an A list celebrity.

He walks down the rest of the corridor, turning the corner at the end, following the directions he was given to Frank Hall's office. His office is at the very end of the next hallway and he stops in front of the door with Frank's name on a plaque across it. Knocking on the door, he steps backward and waits for Frank to come out and greet him.

The large wooden door creaks open, and a large, tall bald man peaks his head around it, his eyes darting about, looking angry.

"Uh, Mr Hall?" Blaine asks sceptically, because this guy looks too crazy to be a head of department.

"Yes?" The man blurts his voice very shaky, as if he's worried about something; or someone.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, you-" Before Blaine can continue Frank looks up to meet his eyes, gives him a once over and then cautiously pushes the door open a little more and allows Blaine to step inside the warm office.

Frank closes the door behind him and gestures for Blaine to take a seat, a rather large – and scary – grin on his face. Much different from a few seconds ago.

"Hi Blaine, I'm Frank, it's lovely to finally meet you." He offers out his shaking hand and Blaine gently shakes it, feeling the clammy and rough feel of the other man's hand. This guy is extremely strange. Maybe Blaine should bail on him before he gets in too deep.

_You sound like you're about to head into the mafia, relax._ His mind tells him, he's overthinking everything and he needs to chill out before Frank kicks him out.

"Sorry about that, there's been some kids roaming the halls lately, you know they've just come back into their dorms and stuff so they've been playing pranks on the staff." Blaine nods, now understanding why Frank was so shaky and scary when he first opened the door. "Right, so how about we just kick start I'm sure you have plans," Frank pauses to shuffle a small pile of papers on his desk, a small pile in comparison to the huge mess of papers scattered around the rest of the desk.

Blaine nods his head, watching Frank move papers about, glancing at each pile of them to see if he has the correct one. Frank huffs when he's going through his sixth pile and not finding what he wants to be. Blaine purses his lips and settles back in the comfy leather chair, stroking his fingers down the wooden arms, he takes the time to take a real close look around Frank's office. It's not a bad place; it has quite a homey feeling, the dark wood making it look professional though. He has framed pictures of the wall of awards he's received for his services to education. Even though his desk is a cluttered mess he has some framed photos dotted around the edges, Blaine can't see who is in them from his seat but he imagines they are Frank's family. The carpet is a deep color of green and it's not remotely attractive, but it kind of matches Frank's personality; a little bland and at some times scary.

"Ah, here it is," Frank pulls out a dark yellow piece of paper from the mix and hands it to Blaine. It's his schedule for classes and he briefly glances over it before placing it on his lap and looking back to Frank. "So that is your schedule and you should stick to those classes, if you need to be off for any reason email your students and inform them and if you can get a substitute please do." Blaine nods at the instructions being given, and wow he feels like he's back in school again.

"I do have a few rules and regulations I need to go over with you before I can send you on your jolly way," Frank giggles like a 12 year old girl and begins searching through the papers on his desk again. He finds this piece of paper quicker than he found the first and before he begins reading it he pulls a small bright yellow glasses case from his draw and puts on his reading glasses. "Here we are," He says, fingers skimming down the paper.

"I'll give you a copy of this so you can recite them on your first test," Blaine raises his eyebrows just as Frank giggles again. "I'm joking there's no test!" Frank clears his throat, clearing noticing that his joke wasn't funny, and then begins reading from the list. "Okay, so yes I told you about absence, uh if you cannot handle a student and they do not perform well a number of times in your class you have the right to kick them off the course without notifying me. But I would like to be notified," Man, this guy is confusing. "Try to be on time to your classes, but don't worry if you fancy a lie in one day, I'll let you off." Frank smirks and giggles again, skimming his finger down the paper to find where he's up to.

"Set a good example for your students, but honestly I'm not all that fussed if you like curse your ass off in class, I'm sure your students will love you, I do." Frank clears his throat and Blaine looks around the room awkwardly. "Now you'll be doing quite physical lessons," Frank squeaks, he _literally _squeaks and Blaine jumps back in his chair a little startled.

Frank glances at his paper and shrugs his shoulders, he leans over and hands the paper to Blaine instead of continuing. "Look, I'm not going to bother reading those out to you, I know you'll be just excellent-" Just then there's a loud knock at the office door and Frank jumps almost a foot in the air, yelling out. Blaine eyes him warily as he watches Frank make his way over to the door and slowly pull it open, murmuring 'Stupid damn kids, college students should be freaking mature,'

Blaine's first impression of this guy is a strange one.

"Oh, it's just you Mr Hummel," Blaine turns in his seat and peers around Frank's rather large body to look at who is stood at the door, maybe he'll get to meet a colleague.

"Hi Sir, I just brought you this from the dorms, I'm not in there this year, but my friend is and he told me to give you this," Blaine manages to catch a glimpse of a piece of paper being given to Frank through the door and he clears his throat, wanting to be introduced to this mysterious man – a student by the sounds of it – with a glorious voice. Blaine bets he's a good singer.

Frank swivels his head and eyes Blaine with confusion. He catches on a few seconds later, "Ah, yes uh Kurt this is Blaine Anderson he'll be starting a new club next week." Kurt (Hummel) steps into the room and Blaine stays silent as this man's gorgeous blue eyes rake over him. Somewhere during the time that Frank opened the door and Kurt spoke Blaine had stood up and he takes a step forward outstretching his arm to offer his hand. Kurt shakes it, and Blaine thinks it's a good handshake; it has meaning behind it and is genuinely caring. How he could get that theory from a handshake Blaine doesn't know.

"It's lovely to meet you, Kurt." Blaine lingers holding his man's hand, because well he's never seen someone this beautiful in his whole life. Kurt is taller than Blaine, by a good few inches, he's skinnier than Blaine too, but Blaine has more muscle due to his dancing. Kurt's hair, even at this time of night, is perfectly coifed and looks stunning in the dim light of Frank's office. Blaine has never seen eyes like Kurt's before; he doesn't even think he can name the color of them, maybe a dusty greyish/blue.

"It's lovely to meet you too, _Blaine_." Kurt emphasizes on Blaine's name and he feels his heart skip a beat in his chest. Is it normal to fall in love with someone you don't even know?

"Kurt Hummel is one of my best students, he's very talented in all areas and I certainly hope he'll be signing up for your class, it's his last year so he needs all the extra credit he can get." Frank pats Kurt awkwardly on the back and Blaine quickly yanks his hand from Kurt's, realising he's still holding it and that wouldn't be appropriate in front of the head of department.

"Well, all areas except dancing," Kurt winks at Blaine.

"I'm sure I could fix that," Blaine replies, and okay that was totally flirting. But Kurt isn't freaked out by it and he just smirks back, replying with a; "I'm sure you will,"

Frank clears his throat again, drawing attention away from Kurt and to himself. He's put the sheet of paper on his desk in the middle of all the others and Blaine knows it's probably going to never get looked at and get swallowed up by the other paper. He really wishes he could tidy this place up.

"Well, I'm sure both of you have your own plans on his glorious Friday night, I'll see you both on Monday." Frank places his hands on Kurt and Blaine's backs and shoves them both out of his office, slamming the door shut behind him. Yeah, Blaine's decided, that guy is creepy.

"I'll look around for your sign-up sheet, and you." Kurt purses his lips, glancing across to Blaine who is walking a few yards from him.

"Yeah, well, uh," Blaine hasn't been this nervous since his first boyfriend in high school, what on earth is wrong with him? "I'll be the one putting up the sign-up sheets." _What was that supposed to be? A joke? _You're_ a joke. _Blaine wants to slap himself and when Kurt laughs quietly and turns the corner at the end of the corridor, leaving Blaine stood in the hallway, speechless and utterly embarrassed, that's exactly what he does.

* * *

**So what do y'all think?**

**Get back to me on that one, and when you do I'll be posting next chapter :)**


	2. Part Two

**So like, I don't remember when I first uploaded this. But, ah well, who cares. I've decided my update day will be Monday's & maybe I'll post two chapters a week if I'm feeling lovely.**

**So here's part two. I guess, after this part, the plot does get going. I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So I was thinking about what extra stuff I can do this semester and then next semester I can just relax until I have to work to my finals-" Kurt's not paying any attention to Rachel's inner monologue, he never does. She goes on about herself way too much for Kurt to be remotely interested.

They're walking down the bustling corridors of NYU during their lunch break. It's good to be back at college, knowing it's his last year, it makes everything feel special. He's spent almost four years of his life in this place, its home to him, to a degree anyway, and as much as he can't wait to get out into the real world and fend for himself, it's like the end of an era.

It is the end of an era. Its four years of his life he'll never get back. Four glorious years spent working his ass off with his friends by his side. He's enjoyed every minute of it.

"Oh my god, Kurt," Rachel's hand on his arm brings him back to reality, he turns to her where she has stopped in the middle of the corridor and follows her gaze.

There's a guy at the very end of the corridor pinning something up on the notice board. Kurt recognises that ass, how can he not? That's Blaine Anderson; he met him in Dean Hall's office on Friday. And man Blaine gorgeous.

"Blaine Anderson, singer, choreographer, heartthrob." Rachel swoons and pulls Kurt as fast as her little legs will carry her to the end of the corridor. Kurt slides in next to her, accidently – on purpose – bumping Blaine's shoulder and causing him to drop the pin he has in his hand.

"Oh man," Blaine sighs and bends down to retrieve the pin, the paper falling from his hand and to the floor beside him as he does. Kurt giggles and Blaine's head jerks up. "Oh, it's you."

Rachel is gawping at him from his side and watching the interaction like one of them is on fire.

"Yeah, it's me. And it's you, hanging up the sign-up sheet, or at least _trying _to." Kurt smirks; he knows he's blatantly flirting with a teacher but who cares. Blaine Anderson is no ordinary teacher and besides, Rachel seems like she's going to collapse in his arms any second.

"Yeah, that's not really working for me right now is it?" Blaine chuckles quietly to himself, his cheeks flushing a deep shade of pink. It looks cute on him. _Woah, it looks cute on him. _Kurt really needs to snap out of this mind set, Blaine is a teacher, and pretty much famous, he's got literally no chance with him at all.

"W-what are you trying to hang up?" Rachel squeaks and Blaine notices her presence, he looks down to her and frowns before realising he's been asked a question.

"Oh, yeah uh it's a sign-up sheet," He scratches at his hair. "For my class, it's not a full time class so anyone can join; the Dean wants me to start like a 'Glee club' kind of thing, hopefully if I get enough members we'll be performing in front of crowds and stuff." Kurt doesn't take his eyes off of Blaine's mouth as he speaks. All he wants to do is lean forward and kiss it, so badly, but he can't. And Rachel's tugging at his side anyway.

"Kurt, oh my god, we should sign up! It'll be just like High School!" Rachel scrambles around in her rucksack for a pen and scribbles her name on the sign-up sheet Blaine has managed to finally put up while he was talking, dotting a gold star sticker at the end. Some things never change.

"Yay, just like High School," Kurt drawls sarcastically.

"I hope I'm not like a High School teacher," Blaine chuckles, scratching his scalp and running his fingers through his hair again. Man, does Kurt so badly want to drag his fingers through those lightly gelled curls. He's just so pretty.

"I'm sure you won't be, you're amazing, I've seen like all your music videos and I have all of your CD's," Rachel sways on her feet like a school girl, all she needs is pigtails and she'll have the look nailed.

"Oh, well thanks." Blaine seems extremely nervous for someone who is famous, Kurt notices and to just be polite he pats his shoulder and takes the pen off Rachel, signing his name down underneath hers.

"We'll see who else we can round up. See you around Blaine," Kurt calls to him as he drags Rachel off toward the door so they can head to the nearest Starbucks and get a well needed coffee. And discuss how beautiful Blaine Anderson is.

"You too, Kurt!" Blaine calls back, watching the two as they disappear onto the New York streets.

* * *

The nearest Starbucks is two blocks away and they take a seat in the far corner, Kurt ordering their drinks and then returning to the table.

"Kurt, he is beautiful, like I have never seen someone who looks so good up close. Like I've always thought he was nice looking, you know when you see him in magazines and on TV and stuff, but wow, he actually looks that amazing up close!" Kurt is scared that Rachel might pass out due to lack of oxygen. She's talking that fast he doesn't know how she's getting any air to her lungs. There's probably more chance of her passing out because of how good looking Blaine is than lack of oxygen though.

"Don't you think he's like gorgeous?" She questions, sipping cautiously at her coffee and then deciding it needs more sugar.

When she returns, question about Blaine's beauty forgotten, Kurt is thinking about who he can get to join Blaine's class.

"We need people to join his class," He thinks aloud.

"I could speak to Finn, maybe he can get some of his friends to join, Mike's a good dancer and if Mike joins, Tina will." Rachel muses. Kurt could get Finn to join as well, but Rachel just wanted to point that out because they've recently reconnected and apparently she needs to inform him of this every few seconds, otherwise he forgets.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He mumbles, sipping his coffee, not really interested in listening to Rachel anymore. He lets his mind wander to Blaine instead. Glorious Blaine who will be teaching a class soon and he will be in that class, able to admire him whenever he wants. This is going to be a great final year at NYU, that's for sure.

"Finn would probably talk to Noah, and I know if I speak to Mercedes she could get her boyfriend to join, and Sam is still friendly with Santana and Brittany, if we get one of them to join the other will." Rachel squeals with happiness again, and claps her hands together. "I'm going to text Finn right now and see if he will meet up with me!"

Wow is Kurt really not interested in what she has to say right now. He has a class in 40 minutes and he wants to spend those thinking about Blaine, he's going to YouTube everything the guy has been in when he gets back to his apartment tonight.

"Finn, it's Rachel, oh you know that, anyway are you busy we have some important things to discuss?"

* * *

After his first full week at work – doing absolutely nothing every day – Blaine's sat in his apartment with his best friend and Broadway Star Pippa Michaels. They're sharing at nice bottle of white wine, and going through the student records of everyone that signed up during the week's sign-up period.

Pippa is concentrating on the girls and Blaine on the boys. Mainly because he wanted to read about Kurt Hummel. Over the past half an hour Blaine has found out a lot about Kurt, not only from his records but also Google –he probably shouldn't have Googled his students, but who cares. Kurt is extremely intelligent, he comes from Lima, Ohio which is pretty close to where Blaine was born and raised. His step-brother is Finn Hudson, who also signed up and the girl he saw Kurt with on Monday is his best friend Rachel Berry. It appears that everyone who signed up all has some sort of connection with each other, whether it is past or present, Blaine is happy to an extent with this. Hopefully the group will get along nicely.

Pippa throws down the last file and recites the email address from it, adding it to Blaine's own email and then allowing Blaine to send the email with the time of the meeting Monday and what they will all be acquired to do. It was Pippa's idea to hold auditions, Blaine made sure to make it clear to all students that the auditions will not decide who gets in the class and who doesn't, everyone who signed up is allowed to attend the class, but the auditions will give Blaine a feel for each student and the areas they are good in and areas they can improve on. Pippa's idea was pretty good, come to think of it.

"I hope they all show up now, I mean they can still back out." Blaine murmurs into his wine glass. Pippa looks up and frowns, Blaine always second guesses himself, even with how talented and well liked he is, it frustrates her a lot.

"Blaine, they're going to show up, by the sounds of it they are all really enthusiastic students and all went to do well in their final years," Most of the students that signed up are in their final year of college, the others are Junior's, so if Blaine plays his cards right he could still have a class next year too.

"How many signed up overall?" Blaine asks, trying to skim over the files but loosing count after seven.

"Fourteen by the looks of it. You know," Pippa pauses. "If you're worried about them not sticking with your class, maybe when we have the meeting on Monday," Pippa is attending the audition and meeting session with him on Monday because she will also be aiding him with his class when he needs it. "You should set some ground rules, aside from the obvious ones. Like maybe say that once they join they must put their all into it and if they don't want to do that they might as well leave right away, if they want to piss around and not attend classes then leave as well, because you don't need an incompetent student. And if they ever want to leave due to any of these reasons, obviously list some, then they need to come and see you and discuss it first."

Pippa has a point. Blaine needs to figure out the ground rules, things that will be expected in his class and things that he does not approve of. He needs to start brain storming.

"So, who actually signed up anyway, I didn't really look at their names?" Pippa asks, leaning over to inspect the folders again. Instead Blaine scoots forward to his laptop and pulls up the email he sent, with their names on it. It's much faster than going through the fourteen folders again.

"Uh, Artie Abrams,"

"Kid in the wheelchair," Pippa muses when she finds his folder and glances over it, dropping it to the floor once she's finished.

"Rachel Berry," He reads the next name. "I met her, she signed up on the first day." Pippa nods as she drops her folder on top of Artie's.

"Mike Chang," Pippa skims over the files until she finds his.

"Oh, he's a great dancer, keep an eye on him." She says and drops the folder onto Rachel and Artie's.

"Tina Cohen-Chang," Blaine reads the next and he never noticed that Tina had the same last name as Mike's before.

"Apparently those two aren't related," Pippa murmurs, reading over Tina's file and then dropping it to the small pile accumulating at her feet.

"Sam Evans," Blaine continues.

"Dye's his hair." Pippa sniggers and shows Blaine the picture of a clearly dyed blonde.

"Quinn Fabray," He reads on, faster now because he's bored of this already.

"Oh, man that comes from a bottle too." Quinn is a blonde, she's pretty but looks like one of those extremely nasty, popular girls that used to bully Blaine when he was in High School. Yes, girls used to bully him as well as guys. He's famous now, who gives a shit?

"Joe Heart," Pippa picks up his folder and skims over it.

"He's religious, watch out for him." Not all religious people are bad and out to get him but Blaine nods his head anyway and scrolls to the next person. He knows full well how horrible religious people can be to him, he just hopes that Joe is a little more open minded than some of the others. Maybe being at a performing arts school has made things better.

"Kurt Hummel," He reads next and Kurt's smiling face flashes across his eyes.

"This guy is cute," Pippa muses, showing the picture to Blaine, but he doesn't need to see that. He's seen him in person, four times this week, and that picture does not do him justice at all. "But you already know that." Pippa smirks as she places the folder on top of the rest, watching Blaine's cheeks rise with blush. She finds it cute.

"Yeah I met him the first day with Rachel too," He chooses not to tell her about their flirting last Friday, because well, she doesn't really need to know that. That's his business. "Anyway moving on," He says, changing the subject and reading out the next name.

"Finn Hudson, Kurt's step-brother." Blaine informs her.

"He looks like a clumsy fucker, and he doesn't take dance as one of his lessons, nor has he taken it as an extra, this guy cannot dance." Blaine doesn't know how she can tell that from a terrible picture of his face, but apparently she can and he guesses he'll find out if she's right on Monday.

"Mercedes Jones,"

"This girl has a hell of a voice, have you seen her YouTube video of her performing Disco Inferno, man! She's going to be one of your strongest singers." Pippa drops the folder on top of the growing pile.

"Santana Lopez,"

"Class A bitch, I'm sorry this picture says it all." Blaine has to agree. Santana's picture looks like she's a convict and she looks like one of those cheerleaders that might stab him if he's nasty to her. Yeah, he's going to watch his back with her.

"Sugar Motta,"

"Okay, I do not know why this girl signed up, she can't sing or dance, why she's even in his school I will never know."

"Her Dad's rich," Blaine says because that is the only logical explanation for her being able to attend NYU, especially in the performing arts department, unless she can play an instrument, though that looks highly unlikely.

"Brittany Pierce,"

"Ha!" Pippa giggles. "Oh my god Brittany S. Pierce, really?" Blaine smirks at the resemblance and then briefly glances at her picture. She has a look of Britney Spears too. "She's apparently an awesome dancer though, besides the flaw in her name."

"And last but not least, Noah Puckerman."

"Troublemaker." Pippa says without hesitation and settles back against the couch, dropping the last folder on the pile and cringing as the slide and splay across the wooden floor.

"You cannot know from a picture that he is a troublemaker," Blaine protests, gathering up the folders and putting them on the coffee table beside his laptop.

"He's been to Juive, he's a troublemaker." Pippa sighs and closes her eyes, swirling her wine around before sipping it.

Blaine's laptop pings with a new email as he's just setting the last folder on the top of the others and he slides over to open it.

It's from Kurt Hummel.

**I'll be there. ;)**

That is all the reply says. But it's enough to make Blaine's heart speed up a few notches. And that winky face. If suggestive emoticons are not flirting Blaine doesn't know what is.

Okay, so maybe he really doesn't know what flirting is.

He'll learn.

* * *

**Well, it's getting there I guess. **

**This fic is like my baby, I loved writing it & it took me a long, long time. So I hope, so far, you guys are enjoying it!**

**Review, pretty pretty please! I've become like a review whore & it's not good. I just like to know what you guys think, any feedback is good feedback - even if it's not.**


	3. Part Three

**Hello!**

**So, yes, weekly updates. Of course. I'm a very organized person.**

**Is anyone else really excited for Christmas? I mean I love Halloween & Bonfire Night, but ohh Christmas is coming up & I'm feeling way too Christmassey way too early. That's probably because I'm in the process of writing a fic that is set around Christmas (Nope, it's not this one, this is already finished).**

**Anyway, enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

Monday morning is reasonably sunny and warm; Blaine takes an early morning jog, soaking up the hazy sunlight before it disappears in the coming winter months. He works off all his worries about teaching his first class by jogging around Central Park for an hour before making his way back to his apartment, stopping off at a Starbucks to grab a coffee.

He gets back to his apartment for around 7am and takes a quick 10 minute shower. He dresses speedily, even though the auditions aren't until 4pm, he wants to be on time and in his office for around 9am.

He dresses in a black polo shirt and a pair of jeans with the hems shortened, because he likes his ankles. He packs a spare shirt and sweatpants in his duffle bag to keep in his office for when he starts his actual classes and needs to be prancing about. Dancing needs to be done in comfort and light clothing, otherwise it's just sloppy. And if there's one thing Blaine cannot stand; it's sloppy dancing.

Once everything is sorted and organised he sets off to NYU. It's strange taking the walk again, he doesn't live in the same area as he used to when he was in college, but he doesn't live that far away. He still has to walk down the same streets to get to the campus and its crazy knowing where's he's going and what he's doing.

Since he agreed to do the program at NYU he's had increased media attention and apparently the four interviews he's done aren't enough for the public or the paparazzi. Being followed along fifth avenue is not something he wants to have done every day. Surely they've got enough pictures of him by now, they need to move onto someone more famous, like Victoria Beckham, Blaine always sees her around fifth avenue, though probably not at this time in the morning.

Ducking under the awning of the performing arts building and scanning his STAFF pass on the machine he jogs down the corridor, avoiding the students that are finishing early morning classes or are just early for their first ones. He heads to his practice room, where his auditions are going to be held this afternoon and flicks on the light switches. The room lights up, brightly, the light reflecting off of the mirrors everywhere. He pads across the wooden floor, his loafers making a strange sound, and pushes the door open to his office, which he managed to get set up last week.

He dumps his duffle bag under his desk and slides into his seat, deciding on glancing over the folders of his students again. It's not his intention to linger on Kurt's file the longest, at all. But when he gets a phone call from Pippa at 11:45am, telling him she's on her way and will be there in half an hour, he wants to slap himself because he's been reading over Kurt's file for an hour now and he could probably recite everything in it.

A knock at his office door, just over half an hour later, finally makes him set the folder down. There's something seriously wrong with him. He tucks it under the others quickly, as if he's just been caught red handed committing a crime, and then shouts for whoever it is to come in.

It's Pippa, which isn't a surprise. She takes a seat in the leather chair on the other side of Blaine's desk and props her feet up.

"Been getting familiar with your students again?" Pippa smirks and looks down at the folders piled on Blaine's desk. He shrugs his shoulders and settles back in his seat, hoping she doesn't notice the slight blush that's creeping up on his cheeks. "Anyone in particular?" She leans over and tugs out the folder that's sticking out, tucked underneath the others. Blaine wants to curl up in a ball and die.

"Ah, Kurt Hummel." She grins, flicking through the folder. "Are you ready for lunch creep?" She drops the folder on his desk and stands up. Blaine stands too, pushing his desk chair in and straightening the pile of folders. He grabs his cell phone and wallet and holds the door open for Pippa.

When they return from their lunch together, there are rumours that they're an 'item'. Two celebrities – of sorts – seen together cannot just be friends, oh no, they must be dating. Blaine thinks it's ridiculous.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Blaine says, his voice bellowing out louder than is necessary across the open space. All fourteen of his students turned up and are all sat on the floor in a large circle ready to listen. "Before we start with the individual performances I just wanted to go through some ground rules and do a quick activity to get to know you all a little better."

There's a murmur of voices in the room as the students all look to Blaine like he's a God. Blaine can only focus on one thing though; Kurt Hummel's outfit leaves little to the imagination. His skin tight – painted on – jeans make Blaine want to dissolve into a pit of despair.

"So first things first, most of you probably know me, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be your teacher for the year. The Dean wants us to create a group so we can perform at information evenings and so and so for them, he thought I was best for the job. Hopefully if we do well enough and work good as a team we can do more than just information evenings for new comers." Blaine pauses to clasp his hands together and swallow down the lump that's formed in his throat since Kurt started staring so intently at him. "We are a team and as long as we're all willing to work well together we will remain a team until the very end. I do have some small rules; I don't like being spoken over, but I don't need to you raise your hand if you wish to speak, we're not children, we're all adults okay." A unanimous nod.

"I want everyone to respect each other and any internal arguments need to be handled or left outside of his door," Blaine points in the direction of the door for reference. "If you are stupid and inconsiderate toward me or any of your fellow team mates I will not be afraid to kick you off this course. I don't tolerate bullshit, I don't tolerate racism, sexism and I especially do _not _tolerate homophobia." He notices Kurt smile widely at him. And okay, wow that was not a figment of his imagination, he's positive Kurt just winked at him. _Winked at him._ He needs to focus.

"Now I'm a pretty laid back dude, as long as you treat me with respect I'll pretty much let you do whatever you want. I'm always available to talk to you, about anything and everything. I am very approachable so don't be shy or whatever." Kurt smiles again, and god he needs to stop looking at Kurt all of the time.

"When we're practicing I expect you to put all your effort into those practice sessions, and if you don't I will ask you to stay behind and work into your own time, this club is not for my benefit okay. It's for your benefit and so if you don't want to put effort in you might as well leave," Blaine pauses to see if anyone takes up his offer to leave, but everyone stays up, all still staring at him in awe.

"Also, swear as much as you want. Swearing isn't a big thing for me, I swear like a sailor. So go crazy, just don't use the words in a way that could upset someone else." There's a collective nod and smile as the students all seem happy with Blaine's rules. "Right, well now the boring part's out of the way let's get to the good stuff. This is my best friend, Pippa Michaels," Blaine gestures to Pippa beside him, who shifts on her knees and waves to the class. "Some of you may know her from several Broadway shows, she's also an exceptional dancer, but her priority will be working with your voices if you need it. Which, sorry to say, most of you will. Nobody is perfect and even I need guidance sometimes." Kurt quirks his eyebrow at him, watching him carefully. "Pippa will only be here occasionally, she has a full time job and so she can't be here all the time," Blaine notices that most of the guys in the room sigh. "Yeah, yeah she's beautiful and whatnot, but ah well I guess you'll just have to put up with me guys," He gets a chuckle from some of them, and smiles to himself, he's broken the tension and everything so far seems to be going pretty well.

"Right guys," Pippa perks up. "I know this probably sounds _so _High School to you all, but Blaine and I want to get to know you properly, we want to know everything, stuff that isn't on your records." A few of the students cringe, knowing that Blaine and Pippa have seen their records, and if Blaine was them he'd have cringed too. "We're going to go round the circle and ask you to state your name, age and something briefly about yourself. Blaine and I will start." She gestures to Blaine, who inhales deeply and begins.

"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm 24, almost 25," He shrugs his shoulders, almost 25, god he feels so old. "I like coffee, jogging, music and dancing, I don't like that I'm small but you can make fun of my height all you wish and although it may not come across that way I'm not very good at speaking my feelings to people." The class chuckles and Blaine smiles at Pippa, his eyes saying; 'Your turn.'

"I'm Pippa Michaels, 25, I'm also a fan off coffee, I like Broadway musicals obviously, not many people know but I actually have a heart condition and I'm terrible at math, like seriously I need my calculator on my IPhone for the simplest things." Pippa gestures for the next person to start. Blaine recognises the girl from her file as Sugar Motta.

"I'm Sugar Motta, 20, my Daddy is super rich, and most people don't know that I can actually dance pretty well, but I'm not a very good singer." The guy next to Sugar frowns at her but shrugs his shoulders and speaks.

"Noah Puckerman but please call me Puck, 21, I have my own pool cleaning business back in Ohio, I didn't really want to come to college but I got a scholarship here, so I thought why not?" Noah (Puck) has a Mohawk that really needs to be shaved off; it's almost as if he has an animal on his head. But Blaine's not one to discourage difference. "I'm great at dancing, pretty good rock singer but I'm not very good at academic stuff, so I hope there's not tests in this class." Blaine shakes his head and smiles at Puck.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, also 21, I'm pretty religious," Blaine internally cringes; he hopes that isn't going to be a problem for anyone. "But don't worry, I'm pretty open-minded. I'm not the strongest singer but I will put my heart and soul into everything. I promise you." She looks sincere and so Blaine nods at her.

"I'm Mike Chang, 21, I dance, I'm not the best singer but I'm good at what I do. And I only got into this school because my awesome girlfriend," He bumps shoulders with the small Asian girl next to him. "Convinced my Dad to let me come, he wanted me to be a Doctor, but I'm just not cut out for that."

His girlfriend next to him speaks next. "I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and no Mike and I aren't related." There are a few sniggers around the room but Blaine shushes them. "I'm 20, Mike and I used to dance together so I guess I'm a decent dancer, I love to sing but I'm pretty shy in crowds and with new people, so give me some time to adjust."

"Don't worry about Tina; I'm not the best in crowds myself." She beams at Blaine and settles into Mike's side when the next person begins.

"I'm Joe Heart, 20, I'm also religious and all my tattoos are bible quotes," Now Blaine has nothing against religion, he just doesn't believe in God, and he doesn't like people who are homophobic because of what their 'religion' says. "I tend to like to stay in the background but I'm always up for a challenge!"

The guy next to Joe is Artie, the one in the wheelchair and Blaine feels pretty bad for him, it's going to be difficult but he's so happy he has some diversity in this group. Something that will make them stand out compared to others.

"I'm Artie Abrams, 20, the reason I'm in a wheelchair is because of a car accident when I was eight, but I've never let it stop me from doing what I love and that's performing." Blaine grins at Artie; he's going to be a good student.

"Mercedes Jones," Blaine can just tell this girl is going to be one hell of a diva. "21, I enjoy song writing and I actually want to try and take a course in it. I'm a huge Whitney Houston fan and when she died I made a shrine to her in my bedroom." Mercedes smiles and Blaine notices Kurt smile at her too. Not that he's been starting at Kurt while he's supposed to have been looking at his students, no, he just happened to glance his way.

"I'm Santana Lopez, 21, I'm an out and proud lesbian and anyone that has a problem with that needs to take it up with me," Woah, she's feisty, Blaine thinks. But at least he's not the only gay person here. "I'm actually super nice once you get to know me, but don't piss me around, I don't stand for bullshit. And I'm an awesome singer; I've been told I sound like the late Amy Winehouse." Blaine clucks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and risks a glance at Pippa, who is smirking at Santana.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce, 21 and Santana's girlfriend." Santana lays her hand over Brittany's. "I know I look like Britney Spears and have the same name as her but please don't compare me to her, I'm my own person. Also my cat is awesome and I can dance, really well." Blaine chooses to ignore the last comment. It wasn't really relevant and he can already see that Brittany and Santana might be somewhat of a problem.

"I'm Sam Evans, 20, you may think I dye my hair but I don't." Kurt scoffs and Blaine wants to laugh loudly, but he holds it back, just like Pippa does. "I used to be a stripper but I don't do that anymore so I guess I'm a pretty good dancer."

They've finally reached Kurt and Blaine wants to whoop with joy. He doesn't because that would be weird. "I'm Kurt Hummel, 21, I have a really high pitched voice and I ask that you don't compare me to a girl. Yes, I am gay before any of you ask and I've been told I'm not a very good dancer," He flashes a glance to Blaine, because Blaine remembers Kurt telling him that, in a flirting manner. His heart flutters in his chest. "I apparently have one move and it's a shimmy." Kurt demonstrates and the room erupts into little hiccoughs and chuckles of laughter. Yeah, Blaine likes this guy, a lot.

Before Kurt can finish what he was saying the brunette girl next to him interrupts, it appears that Kurt already knows her as he rolls his eyes and glances around the room, choosing not to listen to what the girl has to say. "I'm Rachel Berry, 21, soon to be Broadway Star," Pippa quirks her eyebrow. "There is nothing I'm not good at and I'm just overall amazing. Finn is my boyfriend," She pats the guys arm next to her and he weakly smiles. "And Kurt is my best friend,"

"She thinks." Kurt says under his breath and Rachel smacks his arm but Kurt isn't fazed by it. Blaine has to stop her before she continues and gets into a full blown discussion to herself, about herself, because nobody – including him – is listening anymore.

"Alright, Rachel lets have the last one and then we can move swiftly onto the performances." Rachel frowns but shuts up and allows Finn to speak.

"I'm Finn Hudson, 21, Rachel's boyfriend and Kurt's step-brother. I'm not a very good dancer, I tend to hurt people when I dance but I think I can work on that, if you'll help me." Finn looks to Blaine and Blaine nods, smiling at him, Finn seems nice enough and pretty honest. "Yeah, uh, that's it."

"Okay!" Blaine claps his hands together. "Now we know a little about each other, it's clear some of you are already friends and familiar with one another, so that's good. It's a good start. Now for the performances if you all wait in the changing rooms next door," Blaine points to a door next to his office, which leads to a male and female reasonably sized changing room. "The whole place is sound proof so you won't hear everyone sing or dance or do both. Now I want you to do something that you are confident with, maybe something you've done before that shows me who you are and what you're like when you perform, whether that's dancing or singing. Sugar, maybe you should perform as a group, if you're not comfortable? I don't mind group performances as long as I get to hear at least 25-30 seconds of your voice. Though, I would prefer you all to go separate so I can get a feel of your vocal range or dancing abilities."

"We'll give you half an hour to change, get comfortable, decide what you're going to sing or dance to and then we'll hit it." Pippa says, standing up and leading the girls to a separate changing room to the boys.

* * *

The first in for the performances are Sugar and Joe, they dance pretty well together whilst Joe sings. He's a little shaky on his vocals but that can be easily work with him on that. Pippa is fantastic at vocal coaching and Blaine has a feeling he's going to need her expertise for a few of the group.

When Sugar said she was 'decent' at dancing, she was wrong. She's terrible and Blaine honestly doesn't know how she's able to attend this school, she lacks ability to sing or dance – maybe she's a good actress/performer. But the rich kids always get what they want. Blaine remembers his brother always getting what he wanted whenever he wanted it. To be honest Blaine used to get pretty much everything he wanted too, but that was only because his parents didn't really show he and his brother any love.

Blaine jots down notes throughout the course of the performances. Noting down areas that need to be improved, areas he hasn't seen and even areas he doesn't really need to work on with anyone. Everyone has at least one written note next to their name on his list, and some even have personality changes; Finn needs to be more confident with himself and his abilities, because he is a pretty good singer, Rachel needs to tone down the confidence, Tina needs to come out of her shell a little, Brittany needs to slow down on her speed of dancing, Blaine finds that she's a little too fast in some of her dance moves, Sam should stop with that body roll he likes to do so often, which actually is pretty embarrassing because he's not good at it and it certainly doesn't look like a body roll Blaine's ever seen, Mercedes is an amazing singer but she needs to learn how to control her voice a little so it flows smoothly into the notes, Rachel needs to do this as well, maybe he can get them to work together.

By the last person, everyone has something they need to improve on and something that they're good at written down, he's happy with his notes and when he informs each person at their end of their performance, everyone but Rachel seems happy with the constructive criticism. Blaine makes a mental reminder to himself to know that Rachel obviously doesn't like to be criticised even if it's for her own good.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine calls and Kurt steps out of the changing room door. He strides across the wooden floor, his shoes clicking as they reach the center.

Everyone else is gone because Blaine dismissed them after their performances with their timetabled classes, 3 times a week, with only one early morning class and that's a Thursday. Blaine can live with that.

"I'll be performing 'Not the Body Next Door'," Kurt says drawing Blaine's attention back to him. He gets into position and Blaine is granted a glorious sight of his backside, and wow in those jeans that really is a nice ass.

"Tough song," Pippa leans over her chair to whisper into Blaine's ear as the music starts.

Blaine doesn't pick up his pen the whole time. He just physically can't. He's frozen in his place, watching Kurt sing and dance and he absolutely nails the song. He's actually finding it hard to breathe, Kurt is absolutely flawless in his performance and Blaine's eyes, no matter how much he tells himself he _needs _to write something because that's not fair on the others, but then again the others aren't here, they don't know.

Blaine has never seen a performance like this since he watched Hugh Jackman last do it on YouTube. Kurt's voice is phenomenal; Blaine's never heard anything like it in his life. It's so unique and so _Kurt. _ He cannot wait to give Kurt plenty of solos just to hear that voice again.

The song slows to an end but Kurt isn't finished, the note he hits last make's Blaine's jaw drop. He manages to glance over to Pippa once Kurt has finished and she appears to be just as amazed.

"Uh, wow," Is all Blaine says and Kurt grins back at him. "I honestly don't have anything to say, that was amazing." He runs his hand over the stubble forming on his chin and gestures for Pippa to try and express in words what he can't.

"Yeah, wow," She giggles and Kurt looks absolutely flattered, it's as if he doesn't know how amazing he is. "Um, I really have no improvements for you, your voice is like nothing I've ever heard before and that will get you everywhere. People want different now, and man are you different." Kurt looks like he's about to cry.

"Thank you, no one has ever said that to me before, I've always been put down because of the fact that I'm different." He sniffles and wipes his nose on the sleeve of his black shirt.

"Well, we're not going to put you down. You can go, see you Wednesday." Blaine passes him his new schedule and sees him off, watching him walk to grab his bag and then literally skip across the floor to leave.

"Oh my god," Blaine breathes once he's disappeared from sight.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

**So, review? Pretty please! I love hearing your comments & it really spurs me on to keep writing.**

**Until next week..**


	4. Part Four

**God, I am so sorry about not updating yesterday guys. I wasn't too well (again). Does anyone want to swap hearts with me? Like I will literally pay you for a transplant & stuff, because mine really sucks.**

**Anyway, I have to warn you for this chapter, things get going. It's a long one (I don't really know why) & there's some M rated stuff near the end, but it's not serious - not yet anyway ;)**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"Guys, guys!" Blaine yells for what must be the tenth time in about 2o minutes. "Slow down, you're going too fast for the music. When I said on Monday for you to put more effort in I didn't mean try and kill yourselves each time you do the jump. Watch." Blaine demonstrates the jump, much slower than everyone has been doing it for the first 15 minutes. "One of you is going to hurt yourselves if you don't slow down."

He starts the music again and they all go through the routine, this time in time with the music, but when they get to the jump he watches Kurt jump in the air and then land badly on his foot and collapse to the floor, clutching his ankle in pain.

Blaine stops the music and runs over to him, as everyone else does too.

"Guys, move." He manages to push his way through the crowd around Kurt and then bends down to examine his ankle. He shoos everyone else away and tells them to take five whilst he sorts this out. "Are you okay?" He asks Kurt, pulling off his shoe and carefully touching his ankle in different places to see if there is any swelling.

"Yeah, just landed weird. Help me up?" Blaine eyes Kurt, raising his eyebrow before Kurt repeats 'help me up, please' and then Blaine stands, helping him up. But as soon as he's balanced on his feet he falls in pain into Blaine's arms.

"Okay, we need to put some ice on that and you need to rest it." He helps Kurt hop on one foot into his office and then sets him down into the same chair he was on Monday. He pulls an ice pack from his mini freezer, wraps it in a clean cloth and then sets it carefully on Kurt's ankle, pressing down and carefully watching Kurt's face for any sign of pain. Either he isn't in much pain or he's extremely good at not showing it, because he doesn't even flinch when Blaine presses down a little harder than necessary.

"Okay, you hold that on your ankle and I'll keep coming to check on you. Don't move, okay." Kurt pulls his face but nods regardless and Blaine leaves the room.

"How's Kurt?" Rachel asks as soon as he's out of the door, crowding his space.

"He's okay, I've just put some ice on it, but he's going to sit this one out. Right, guys! Back to work." And back to work they go. Blaine doesn't want any more injuries though so he doesn't work them as hard as he has been doing.

They work seamlessly through the Time Warp choreography and even manage to get some of the singing done too. Pippa has been coming in every now and again; working with those that need to improve on their singing and voice control and so they are all doing really well and excelling in all areas. Blaine doesn't think he's even seen improvement in the space of a month like there has been in his class.

Once they've worked Time Warp to the bone they start on the dance for Science Fiction Double Feature with Santana singing lead, she doesn't really have to do much dancing so she stands at the front and sings the song, practicing her high notes. Blaine has to break up an almost fight when Puck trips over Joe's feet and sends Sugar flying. He lets them take five whilst he sorts it out. And by the time everything is smoothed over the class is over and everyone grumbles as they make their way to the changing rooms.

Blaine goes to check on Kurt, who is, just as Blaine walks in, trying to stand up and walk. He wobbles on his feet though and Blaine rushes to catch him, holding him up under his arms, coming face to face with his lips. It makes it a little awkward, the tension is thick, all Blaine wants to do is surge forward and crash his lips to Kurt, to taste him and to devour as much as him as he can, but he can't do that.

"How about I take you home? It's late and they'll be rush hour traffic everywhere and you really can't walk all that well on your own." Kurt huffs, clearly not wanting the attention but when he tries to walk again and almost falls on his face, he grabs onto Blaine's shirt and whispers.

"Will you take me home?" Blaine laughs and sets him back on the chair.

"Wait until everyone leaves, I'll take you into the changing room, let you get changed and then we can walk to your place together okay?" Kurt nods and lets Blaine lead him carefully to the changing room.

Once Kurt is seated and starting to grab his clothes Blaine leaves him be, thinking it would be weird to ask him if he needed help, and goes to get changed himself. He's just pulled his jeans on when there's a knock at his door, without even thinking he yells 'Come in,' and Kurt pushes the door open, almost immediately yelping and covering his eyes.

Blaine isn't wearing a shirt. He feels a little embarrassed, but just laughs. "Kurt, I'm really not bothered about you seeing me with no shirt on." Kurt peeks through his fingers, seeing Blaine still without his shirt. Kurt hobbles into the room, with only one shoe on and then settles into the chair. Blaine pulls his shirt over his head and ruffles his hair, checking himself in the mirror before picking up his bag, keys and cell phone.

"Okay are you ready?" Kurt nods and tries to stand but Blaine's at his side, eager to help. He carries Kurt's bag for him and then helps Kurt hobble across the wooden floor in the practice room and all the way out onto the street, where he hails a cab.

He tells Kurt to give directions to the cab driver, because he doesn't know where he lives – actually he does, he knows his address by heart and could recite it if he wanted too, but he doesn't want to sound creepy. When Kurt gives the cabbie the address though, it's not the address to his apartment and Blaine has to say something.

"I'm sure you don't live at Rudy's bar and grill."

"I don't, I'm hungry and I need alcohol. It might take the pain away." Kurt smiles, settling back into the seat as the driver starts moving.

"Kurt if you're going to go out drinking then I might as well go home," Blaine leans forward about to tell the cabbie to drop him off at his apartment, it's closer than Rudy's, but Kurt pushes Blaine back.

"Come with me,"

"Kurt," Blaine counters but Kurt's bitch glare is just as strong as Blaine's own.

"Please, I just need to be with a friend right now and that's what you are right? I mean you made this big speech that you're approachable and whatnot." Kurt's eyes are pleading with him and Blaine honestly can't say no.

"Okay, but one drink and some food." As if waiting for the right moment Blaine's stomach grumbles and he remembers that he hasn't had any food today at all, just a bagel and coffee this morning, he's been working himself too hard, maybe one drink and some food will be good for him.

* * *

But it doesn't end up with just one drink and some food.

Yeah they have the food, and it's delicious and Kurt insists on paying but Blaine beats him to it when the waiter comes over with the cheque. Blaine tries to get Kurt to get a cab home but Kurt says he hasn't had a drink yet, when Blaine protests and says they had wine with dinner he counters that by saying they are at a bar and it's courtesy to have a cocktail at the actual bar.

So they do.

But it's not just one cocktail.

It ends up being four by the time Kurt's a little tipsy, and Blaine's had five beers in that time. He checks his watch but it's blurry and he decides on not checking it again.

So they have a few more beers and cocktails and Kurt is literally falling all over the place, his sprained ankle forgotten in the alcohol haze. Blaine doesn't think he's laughed this much in his life, Kurt is so honest and so funny and they have so much in common, stuff that isn't written on Kurt's college file he studies so much.

He finds out that Kurt likes fashion, well not just likes fashion, _loves _fashion. He actually wanted to be a fashion designer and if he didn't get in to NYU's performing arts department Parsons was his second option. Blaine thinks that based on Kurt's sense of style and the amazing clothes he comes to Blaine's classes with, he would have been fantastic at fashion designing. Blaine tells him this and Kurt blushes to the high heavens.

Never mind laughing a lot, Blaine doesn't think he's spoken to someone this much. Not even his last boyfriend, he didn't speak to him as much as he has done with Kurt in the space of a few hours. He knows more about Kurt than he probably knows about his parents or Pippa for that matter.

Kurt is so lovely, even pretty tipsy; he's such a genuine guy.

For some reason the bartender keeps giving them new drinks and he doesn't even see anyone paying for them. Maybe he's paying for them and he just doesn't consciously know it. But when Kurt almost falls into him laughing too much, Blaine decides it's time for them to head home.

The bar is bustling and his vision is still a little blurry – even with his contact lenses in – and when he stands up he sways a little on his feet. He helps Kurt down off the bar stool and leads him out of the door, trying to remember that there is something wrong with his foot and not to pull Kurt too much.

They try and fail several times to hail a cab, but it's almost as if the cabbies don't want to take them because they just look _too _drunk. So instead they decide to walk to Kurt's apartment, which isn't that far and then Blaine will walk home from there. He's never acknowledge how close they actually live before, even staring at Kurt's folder all these weeks, he's never really thought of the short distance between their apartments.

Luckily at this time of night, whatever time it is, the streets where they walk aren't all that busy and so they walk next to each other, bumping shoulders as they continue laughing about god knows what. Kurt, at some point, twines his fingers with Blaine's and they walk down a street with their hands clasped together, swinging back and forth.

Kurt stops in the middle of a deserted street and Blaine almost falls because Kurt tugs him backward.

"What?" He asks, confused as to why they have stopped when they aren't near Kurt's apartment yet, and wow its cold out, Blaine wishes he would have brought a jacket to work this morning.

Kurt's smiling at him as he tugs him closer and wraps his arms around him. Blaine is utterly confused and wishes they would just keep walking, because it's October and they don't live in India and it's not all that warm.

"I'm going to kiss you," Kurt mutters and before Blaine can register what he's just said Kurt's lips are on his. Warm and inviting lips, and Blaine inhales sharply through his nose. Blaine's hands come up to cup Kurt's cheek and he parts his lips allowing Kurt's tongue to lick its way into his mouth. And wow, he never wants to stop this. Maybe it's the alcohol talking or maybe he's just in love with Kurt, but he is an amazing kisser and Blaine doesn't want to stop. Not now, not ever.

But apparently he needs to breathe. His lungs are screaming at him for air and so he reluctantly pulls away, panting for his breath. Kurt's doing the same and even in the dark street he can see Kurt's pupils blown wide with lust and probably too much liquor.

"I have wanted to do that since the day I met you." Kurt says, softly pecking Blaine's lips. "And then when you kissed me in your office I knew you liked me too." Kurt presses his lips to Blaine's again and Blaine kisses back with much more fever than before.

"I do like you; I've liked you since I met you too." Blaine pants, pulling back again, though he really doesn't want to.

"Come home with me?" Kurt murmurs, kissing Blaine's cheek and then making his way down to Blaine's neck and _oh _that is a spot he never knew was that sensitive.

"I am coming home with you; I'm dropping you off safely." Blaine chuckles, but bites back a moan when Kurt bites down on his neck and then licks tentatively over the spot.

"No, I mean _come home with me,"_ And oh, okay Blaine knows what he means now. God, does he want to go home with Kurt. But the reality of the situation hits him. He really can't do that. He's basically his teacher and Kurt is so vulnerable right now, it'll almost be like he's taking advantage of him.

"I can't," Blaine protests weakly and he doesn't think he's ever sounded this fake before. "We have an early class tomorrow and god knows what time it is now." Kurt sighs but Blaine's glad he understands the reason they can't.

"Okay," Kurt sets off walking again, his hand still clasped tightly with Blaine's. They don't speak much the rest of the walk to Kurt's apartment and when they get to his building door Kurt stops outside. "Thank you for this," He turns to him.

"It's no problem, wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"I don't mean that." Blaine frowns. What does he mean then? "Thank you for tonight, I really needed to just forget about everything and you made that happen."

"Actually I think the alcohol made that happen," Blaine laughs feebly.

"No," Kurt says firmly and steps down a step to be on level with Blaine, still holding his hand tightly, as if he never wants to let go. "You made it happen and I cannot thank you enough."

"Well, you know, if that's what you wanted, to forget, I guess talking to me would make that happen." Blaine's a little paranoid and alcohol always makes him way more paranoid than he should be.

Kurt leans forward and kisses him again, their lips sliding together as if they've known each other for years and know everything about one another. To be honest, they probably do. They haven't stopped talking all night and Blaine knows everything about Kurt's childhood, High School life and family, just as Kurt knows about Blaine's too.

"That's not what I meant again, I just needed a friend and you've been so much more." Kurt says when he pulls away and rests his head on Blaine's forehead. "I really, really like you Blaine."

"I like you too," Blaine whispers as he leans up on his tip toes a little to capture Kurt's lips again. The kiss is long and loving and expresses everything they are both feeling. The passion, the lust, the _love_. Everything that cannot, at this moment, be verbalised. And Blaine so badly wants to say 'I'll stay', but he convinces himself it wouldn't be a good idea.

"I would beg you to stay," Kurt says into the kiss, pulling back slowly, not really wanting too. "But I understand why you don't want too-"

"It's not that I don't want to Kurt," Blaine interrupts, because it's true, he _does _want to stay, so badly. And he's so close to saying 'screw it', but again he doesn't.

"I get it, I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses Blaine one last time, as if they haven't done enough of that in the past half an hour, but Blaine's never going to say no to kissing, especially from Kurt.

"See you tomorrow," Blaine repeats and waits outside until Kurt has buzzed himself in and waved to Blaine.

He sets off on his short walk home, the whole time thinking about Kurt and kissing him, and being with him, and just everything about him. When he gets to his apartment and lets himself in, he collapses onto the bed still thinking about Kurt. What it would be like to be with him, what it would be like to kiss him whenever he wanted, to just shout from the rooftops that Kurt is his boyfriend. Is that what Kurt is now? Is he his boyfriend? This wasn't really even a date. Well, Blaine did pay for the food, so maybe it is kind of a date?

When sleep finally hits him, his dreams are filled with crystal blue eyes, porcelain skin and perfectly coiffed brunette hair.

* * *

Blaine wakes the following morning with his head screaming at him. He's probably had worse hangovers, but on days when he doesn't have to go to work at ridiculous o'clock. And also not on the morning of his birthday.

Shit, it's his birthday today. Which means Pippa is going to be coming to take him out and he so desperately wanted to talk to Kurt about last night. If he remember any of it, that is.

He sits up in bed, flinging the sheet off him and setting his feet onto the cold wooden floor of his bedroom. He wonders, briefly, if Kurt has a hangover too, he drank way more than Blaine did. Thinking about Kurt, memories flash through his mind of last night, the way they talked for hours on end about mindless things, the way they laughed together, so much more than Blaine has ever laughed with anyone, and then the way Kurt's lips tasted, the way his mouth tasted, his smell, his perfect hair, just _Kurt _in general. And Blaine is not at all ashamed to admit that he takes those thoughts with him into a warm shower and just lets his mind roam free.

He spent that long in the shower he's just thankful he isn't late to class, when he runs in, coffee cup and bagel in hand. There's a few people already there, milling around in the practice room. Blaine waves 'Hi' and then scurries off to eat his bagel, finish his coffee and quickly get changed.

By the time he returns, full from his breakfast and in more comfortable clothing for dancing, the rest of his class has turned up and they all seem ready to get started. Well, all expect Kurt, who looks pretty miserable and Blaine's concerned he's regretting what happened last night. Oh, man he hopes he isn't. If he is, and he tells the Dean that Blaine took advantage of him when he was drunk Blaine could not only lose his job, but also the immaculate reputation he's worked so hard to achieve.

"Alright guys, good morning! I know it's early, but I want to get cracking with this. The choreography for Thriller is probably the hardest and I know we're all doing pretty well with it, but I wanted to quickly run through it and see if there needs to be any tweaks done. We order out costumes next week and things need to be perfect for dress rehearsals."

The group set to work, following Blaine's instruction on the dance moves. There are only a few mistakes and Blaine knows he'll be able to get them all perfect very soon. He tries to avoid Kurt throughout the class, but that's difficult when all Kurt's doing is constantly trying to get his attention. He's tripped already about five times, each time complaining his ankle is hurting him, when Blaine knows full well it's not.

Kurt still has that little haze of misery in his crystal blue eyes, but it's not as potent as before and Blaine begins to wonder if it's something with his family, rather than him regretting last night.

This time when Kurt falls, Blaine is behind him and manages to catch him before he slips to the floor. Blaine has this feeling that Kurt did it on purpose so Blaine would let him sit out, but he's not about to give in that easily. He sets Kurt upright again and says; "If your ankle is really that bad Kurt, maybe you shouldn't have come today."

"Maybe I shouldn't have." He mumbles as Blaine passes him to head to Sugar who is making a huge mistake in one of the moves. He eyes Kurt as he walks backwards, and frowns at him, his eyes saying 'What is wrong with you?' Kurt shrugs in response and goes to grab his water bottle.

When Blaine finally dismisses everyone at the end, bidding them farewell and saying he'll see them Monday, when they will be ordering costumes, he's so glad to finally head back to his office and relax. He hasn't worked on his birthday in almost three years, today really sucked for him and it's unfortunate he doesn't get to spend the time with his brother like he does every year. Cooper flew to South America last week to film in some new movie he's staring in. Blaine's happy for him, but annoyed he can't see him like he does every year. It seems this year everything is changing.

Just as he's sat down at his desk there's a tentative knock on his door. If this is the Dean checking up on him again he's going to flip. That guy is creepy and hasn't left him alone since he first started.

But it's not the Dean. It's Kurt. Kurt steps into his office after Blaine calls out 'Come in!' and smiles at him, closing the door softly behind him.

"Everyone has left," He says like that's something Blaine needed to know. Blaine nods and gestures to the chair on the other side of his desk, which Kurt gratefully sits in.

"Was there something you wanted Kurt?" Kurt shuffles awkwardly in the chair, dropping his shoulder bag to the floor and scooting forward so he can lean his elbows on Blaine's desk.

"I wanted to talk to you, about last night." Blaine shallows the lump in his throat. He knew this was coming, Kurt regrets last night, Blaine is probably going to lose his job, and man does he want to burst into tears right now just for being so god damn stupid. "I wanted to know how you felt about it."

Well Blaine wasn't expecting to get asked that. "Uh," He says, gathering his breath and thoughts, trying and failing to come up with something coherent to say. "I don't really know, I mean we were pretty drunk, it's all a bit of a blur to me." Kurt nods, understandingly and Blaine feels bad for lying to him.

"I guess I'll just put it out there. But uh, I really enjoyed last night. I've never," Kurt pauses, contemplating what to say next. "Uh, I've never been with some like that before," Blaine's eyes go wide. So he stole Kurt's innocence, well this isn't going well. "Oh, no I don't mean like that, I've yeah I've had boyfriends before, but I meant like I've never connected with someone like we did last night."

"Oh, well I had a lot of fun Kurt, it was lovely getting to talk to you and know you, but-"

"Let me finish," Kurt interrupts him, and reaches across the desk taking Blaine's hand in his. "I wanted to know how you felt about me kissing you, because well you seemed to like it last night, I just couldn't sleep thinking that maybe I'd overstepped and shouldn't have done it and I just really, really like you." Yeah, Blaine didn't expect that. Because that's exactly how Blaine felt about it too. And that's creepy if you ask him. "So, you wanna' put my mind at rest?"

Blaine chuckles and lets go of Kurt's hand, standing up and walking around the desk, to sit on it in front of Kurt instead of being so far away. The desk felt like it was being a cockblock. And that is, again stupid, because it's just a wooden table, it doesn't know what it's doing. Blaine really needs to sort out his thoughts.

"You know what's weird," He says reaching for Kurt's hand again to reassure him that everything's okay between them. "That's exactly what I was thinking all last night too. I really enjoyed spending time with you, you are so amazing and I really like you too, but-"

"Ah, here come the 'buts'," Blaine shakes with laughter and takes Kurt's other hand, kissing his knuckles lightly.

"_But," _He repeats. "I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Blaine, I'm not a High School kid. I have a mind of my own and I know what I want, thank-you-very-much." Blaine shakes his head again, because Kurt's jumping to conclusions and that's not what he was going to say.

"No, will you stop interrupting me," Kurt smirks and allows Blaine to continue, pretending to zip his mouth shut. "That's not it. I know you're not a kid anymore, unfortunately neither am I," Kurt giggles but bites his bottom lip to let Blaine continue without interruption. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you because you're vulnerable right now and last night you wanted to forget about your Dad and everything else, and I obviously helped you forget, and maybe you needed that kiss – and the ones that came after –to just take your mind off stuff. And if that's all you need me for, I don't think I'll be okay with that because like I said, I like you a lot."

Kurt grins at him and surges forward, standing up to capture Blaine's lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. Blaine shuffles backward on his desk, not caring what he knocks off in the process, and opens his legs a little so Kurt can slot himself between them and get a better angle to deepen the kiss.

Just as Kurt's running his hands down Blaine's chest, fiddling with the top button, trying to unbutton it in a haste, there's a knock at Blaine's office door and he quickly shoves Kurt off him, fixing his appearance and hopping off the desk before he yells 'Come in!'

Thankfully, it's just Pippa. But that means he and Kurt have been kissing for much longer than he ever expected, and yeah his pants are a little uncomfortable.

"Alright birthday boy, it's time to, oh hi Kurt." Pippa smiles as she steps into his office and walks forward to where Kurt is stood, trying to look less like he's just been making out fiercely.

"Hey," He breathes his voice a little deeper than usual and man is that sexy. Blaine just wants to pounce on him right now. "Blaine was just, telling me I need to take it easier; I fell yesterday and hurt my ankle."

"Oh, man that sucks." Pippa seems to be buying this, but Blaine will have to wait until they're alone before he knows completely. Pippa is extremely good at hiding behind a barrier of a warm smile and soft voice. "Well I hope it gets better, but come on fat ass, I have reservations for lunch and then we're going shopping!" She yells like a crazy teenager and then laughs at her own impression. Kurt laughs with her and bends to pick up his bag, and that view is not making Blaine's pants any less tight.

He clears his throat. "Right, so yeah Kurt, rest over the weekend, don't work yourself too hard, I need you in tip top shape come Monday." Kurt nods, in agreement and then waves bye to Pippa and Blaine, glaring at Blaine from behind Pippa's back before he leaves.

"Ready?" She says one Kurt's gone; she still seems pretty oblivious as far as he's concerned. Blaine nods and Pippa leads him out of his office.

* * *

His cell phone buzzes in his jeans pocket when they first sit down at their table at the restaurant in the New York Palace Hotel, it's a little posh for Blaine's liking but he's not going to deny Pippa her fun, even it is his birthday. He pulls out his cell phone when Pippa is ordering them drinks and reads the message. It's Kurt.

_Kurt [12:23am]: You didn't tell me it was your birthday._

Blaine tries to hide it as best he can from Pippa and replies to Kurt.

_Blaine [12:24am]: Sorry, I couldn't get much out with your tongue down my throat._

_Kurt [12:25am]: Well I'll hold off next time shall I?_

_Blaine [12:26am]: I didn't say it was an issue._

_Kurt [12:26am]: Good. Anyway birthday boy, 25 you're getting old. If I would have known I would have gotten you something._

Blaine bites back his laughter at Kurt saying he's old. He's not that much younger, so he really has no right.

_Blaine [12:28am]: I find that offensive. I am not that old. And you wouldn't have had to get me something silly. I don't want anything._

_Kurt [12:29am]: Well, tough, I want to do something for you. Can I come over tonight?_

Blaine contemplates his answer as he looks over his menu, hiding his cell phone from Pippa's line of sight. She'll think it's rude for him to be texting when he's out with her, but he can easily lie and say it's just his brother wishing him happy birthday. Which he did this morning, but oh well, Pippa doesn't know that.

_Blaine [12:34am]: I don't know Kurt, is that a good idea?_

_Kurt [12:35am]: I didn't say we had to do anything, we don't even have to so much as hug each other, I just thought maybe we could watch a movie or something. I'm alone tonight too; I have no classes tomorrow either. Please, Blaine?_

The waiter comes over and gives them their drinks and then asks for their order. Blaine orders chicken, because it's the only thing that sounds decent, the food is much too posh here. Pippa seems more acquainted with it though, she riffles off things that she wants with her seasoned chicken and the waiter knows what she's talking about. It's a good thing he does because Blaine's got no idea.

While she's occupied with asking the waiter a question he replies to Kurt.

_Blaine [12:46am]: Fine, you win. But I'm not going to be home until well past six. There's a spare key behind the fire extinguisher next to my apartment door, let yourself in. It's apartment 20A, 505 West 54__th__._

_[12:47am]: Don't steal from me._

_[12:47am]: Oh, and watch out for my dog. She's little and scary._

_Kurt [12:48am]: So she's just like you then?_

_Blaine [12:49am]: Oh, hah, hah._

"Who're you texting?" Pippa questions, leaning over the table to see if she can catch a glimpse of Blaine's cell phone, but he quickly puts in his inside jacket pocket.

"Cooper. He was wishing me happy birthday and saying how much fun he's having on set." Pippa buys it, Blaine doesn't really know how because it was terrible lie, he's never been a good liar.

"It's weird without him here; he's usually set next to us making stupid comments all day." Blaine chuckles, because that's actually pretty true. Cooper thinks he's funny, and he's really not. But regardless Blaine loves his brother.

"Yeah," He's thankful Kurt hasn't texted him back, all it would do is make Pippa curious, because even she knows Cooper does not text him that often, and he doesn't want her to be wondering who he's actually texting and then finding out he's lied to her.

Their food arrives 10 minutes after and they engage in light conversation whilst they eat in peace. Blaine doesn't have to constantly think about work, he doesn't have to think about what mistakes his team are going to make next week, and with the thought of Kurt letting himself into his apartment later makes him even more relaxed.

"You're quiet." She states, setting her knife and fork down on her empty plate.

"I'm eating," He counters, mainly because it's true, he is eating, and he really doesn't like when people talk with food in their mouth.

"Don't be snarky with me. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Blaine says weakly, there's really not a point in trying to keep his thoughts hidden from Pippa, she can read him like a book, and sometimes that's worrying.

"Oh, please. Blaine, just tell me, you know I won't care no matter what it is." She's not lying there, Blaine could blurt out that he's just killed someone and she wouldn't give a damn, hell she'll probably keep him safe until the cops inevitably find him, because there's no way Blaine would be able to successfully kill someone and leave no evidence behind. Not that he really wants to kill someone anyway. But that's not important.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to not judge me." Pippa nods and that's all Blaine needs to continue, he knows Pippa wouldn't judge him anyway so he doesn't know why he's so worried about telling her. "Hypothetically," He begins with that, because he isn't telling her properly, even though she'll see right through him anyway. "If I were to date a student how much trouble would I be in?" He lowers his voice, glancing around the restaurant to make sure nobody can overhear them.

"Uh, wow, Blaine-"

"This is all hypothetical remember." He holds his hands up; making sure Pippa understands that it's not a real situation, even though it is.

"Alright, _hypothetically_ that's going to depend on college rules, the age of the student, the maturity of the student,"

"Can you stop saying student it makes me feel old."

"I thought you said this was hypothetical?" Pippa counters and Blaine bites the inside of his cheek.

"It is." Pippa raises one eyebrow but then continues, still eyeing Blaine curiously.

"So _hypothetically _why are you asking me this?" Blaine inhales, closing his eyes and containing himself before deciding on just telling her, whether it's hypothetical or not.

"Say this guy and I went out last night, it wasn't necessarily a date, but say we both got pretty drunk and walked home and say we then ended up kissing, and say he asked me to go home with him but I politely declined, but then say today he came and spoke to me about what happened and say we told each other we really liked each other and ended up making out on my desk." Pippa lets out a puff of air and erupts into giggles.

"That's a lot of stuff to take in B," Blaine nods in agreement, just thinking about it in his head in confusing.

"But, wait, say that this hypothetical guy is going through some family problems and is vulnerable, but he says he's not." Pippa bites her bottom lip, like she does when she's thinking deeply.

"I think your hypothetical self is getting into a difficult situation, but if you know what you're doing then it shouldn't be a problem. But if it was me in this hypothetical situation and if the guy says he's doing okay, then I would have to trust him, especially if I like him and I think it could go somewhere."

Blaine's glad he's spoken to Pippa about it. Even if it was hypothetical, she'll know what he's talking about. And talking to her has made him feel better about the situation with Kurt, now he can go home and see Kurt in his apartment and just be happy, and strive to make Kurt happy too. Because he really does see he and Kurt getting serious, it's strange that he's only known him for a little over a month, yet he feels like he's known him all his life.

"Come on, let me get the cheque and then we'll go shopping."

* * *

When Blaine opens his apartment door, the scent of freshly baked cookies and lemons comes wafting through the hallway. He smiles as he drops his shoulder bag, toes off his shoes and hangs his jacket on the rack.

Blaine has to pauses at the entrance to his kitchen; he leans against the wall and has to watch Kurt stirring whatever he's cooking. It's a glorious sight and definitely something Blaine could get used to. There's music playing quietly in the background, and Kurt is singing softly along, swaying his hips to the beat. And Blaine cannot help but stare.

"Something smells good," Blaine smirks, just having to break the silence and declare that he is here otherwise he'll never stop staring at Kurt's perfect pert ass, and Kurt turns almost dropping the wooden spoon he's holding, in shock.

"Blaine," He exclaims and sets the spoon on the side. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Clearly, you were too busy swaying to the music." Kurt blushes all the way up to the tips of his ears and Blaine finds it so adorable.

Since putting the wooden spoon down and stepping forward Kurt isn't really sure what to do, he's stood in the middle of Blaine's kitchen looking so out of place, yet so at home at the same time. His usually perfect hair is a little mussed and there are hints of flour on his grey t-shirt and Blaine just wants to kiss that self-conscious look off his beautiful face.

And so he does.

Kurt's a little taken-a-back at first but soon settles into the kiss, parting his lips and sighing, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"Happy birthday," Kurt murmurs when they part with a soft smack of lips. "Did you have a good day with Pippa?" Blaine nods and steps back allowing Kurt to get back to his cooking.

"This is horribly domestic," Blaine laughs, taking a seat at one of the kitchen stools and clasping his hands together. "But yes sweetie," He mocks. "I had a lovely day and it's even better now you're here."

Kurt bites his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling and heads over to the oven to pull out whatever is cooking inside it. He pulls out cookies and Blaine knew he could smell those when he walked in.

"Those look delicious," He leans over as Kurt sets the tray on a wire rack but his hand gets batted away by Kurt's.

"Those are for after dinner, you are such a child." Blaine pouts not doing anything to deny that he is in fact a child and that pout isn't helping his argument anyway. "I like your superhero cups by the way," Kurt smirks as he opens a cupboard and pulls out two little cups, one with Iron Man on the front and the other with Spider-Man.

"My brother got me those; I'm a big superhero nerd." He chuckles and reaches over for the Iron Man one. "My favourite superhero is Iron Man."

"Because of Robert Downey Jr?"

"No," Blaine laughs, though it's as good a reason as any to like Iron Man. But that's not actually the reason. "I just prefer Iron Man, I mean don't get me wrong Spider-Man and all the others are just as awesome, but for me it's Iron Man all the way." Kurt smiles and leans over the counter.

"You're cute." He says and peaks Blaine's lips softly. It's so domestic Blaine wants to stand on the kitchen counter and sing at the top of his lungs. He doesn't and he's glad he doesn't. That may scare Kurt away, and they aren't in that place in their relationship just yet.

_Woah, relationship? _Are they in a relationship? They've kissed a few times – okay more than a few times, but regardless, it's still kissing – and they went out once, but it wasn't really a date. Now Kurt's in his apartment, after letting himself in and he's making Blaine dinner for his birthday. Out on the outside it looks like they're in a relationship, but on the inside Blaine isn't all that sure.

"What are we Blaine?" Kurt blurts and it's as if he was reading Blaine's mind.

"Is it creepy that I was just thinking the same thing?" Kurt immediately shakes his head.

"Ever since you told me to let myself in to your apartment I've been thinking that's something a boyfriend would say. And I don't want to jump to conclusions or jump to anything for that matter, but you know how I feel and I know how you feel, so…?"

"I completely understand, and I like you, I do, but I don't want to rush into anything, you have a lot on your plate right now." Whilst Blaine was talking Kurt has walked around to him and wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind.

"I want you to be my boyfriend and you can say no, don't worry I'm giving you a choice in this," Blaine chuckles and rests his head back on Kurt's shoulder. "But would you like to be my boyfriend?" Blaine takes a deep breath and then turns around on his stool to face Kurt, allowing him to slot between his legs.

"Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend, but-" Kurt noticeably sighs and Blaine shakes with silent laughter, running his hands down Kurt's arms in comfort. "I just want to make sure that you know what this means. We cannot be seen together in school," Kurt nods, he knows that. "We have to be really carefully outside of school too and you cannot tell anyone about this. I just want to make sure your heart is in it before I let mine go too."

Kurt leans in and presses a soft, chaste kiss to Blaine's lips, feeling him sigh in content against his own.

"I understand and I know, I'm not an idiot."

"And also, no preferential treatment in classes just because you're sleeping with your teacher." Kurt's eyes widen.

"Dammit, I guess I should leave then." Kurt starts to pull back and when Blaine lets him go, his smile slowly turning into a frown. "Hey, I wasn't being serious." Kurt laughs and pecks Blaine on the cheek. "And besides I'm not sleeping with you, _yet."_ He walks back to the stove where he continues stirring whatever it is in the pan.

"Well this is ready, why don't you go put on a superhero movie and we can watch it whilst we eat?" Blaine jumps off the stool like a hyperactive kid.

"Awesome! I won't pick Iron Man, I swear!" Kurt laughs as Blaine runs off to the DVD shelf in the living room. It's strange how at home Kurt feels with it all, being in Blaine's apartment, cooking him dinner on his birthday, Blaine keeps saying how domestic it is and he's not lying it is very domestic, but Kurt loves it.

* * *

They end up watching Iron Man two. Kurt complains that Blaine said he wouldn't pick Iron Man, but Blaine explains that he didn't specific which Iron Man movie. Kurt lets him off with it.

Blaine eats everything Kurt puts on his plate, mainly because his cooking is delicious and also because he's starving. Pippa drained him today with all the shopping they did. Even though it was supposed to be his birthday shopping trip Pippa didn't end up buying him much and he didn't buy that much either. She bought him a scarf and a few new polo shirts he loves so much but other than she bought much everything else for herself. Not that Blaine's bothered though, he doesn't really need any new clothes anyway.

Half way through the movie Kurt gets up to get the cookies he's baked and they sit on the couch feeding one another little pieces of cookie. Blaine cannot deny that they are glorious and by far the best cookies he's ever eaten.

It gets a little heated when Kurt leans over to lick a crumb off of Blaine's lip and Blaine groans. The plate of cookies is soon on the floor in a pile, Garcy – Blaine's Chihuahua – eating what's left. Kurt is sprawled across Blaine, his hands tangled in Blaine's curls, his mouth devouring Blaine's. It's passionate and so hot and Blaine is getting extremely uncomfortable in his pants much too fast.

When he pulls back to tell Kurt to slow down Kurt just smirks and runs his hand, painfully slow, down Blaine's chest until he reaches the growing bulge in his jeans and strokes along it. Blaine hisses with pain and pleasure.

Blaine doesn't remember who suggested moving to the bedroom, but somehow they end up very naked on Blaine's double bed, tangled between the sheets, sweating and panting for breath. Blaine doesn't even have the chance to speak before Kurt is sinking his mouth down around him and Blaine is clenching his fists in the sheets, begging Kurt to never ever stop.

He returns the favour to Kurt much quicker after he comes down from his high than he ever expected and Kurt is extremely grateful, chanting Blaine's name in a series of moans and pants as he comes.

Blaine curls into Kurt's body, wrapping his arms around his naked chest and tangling their legs together. They fall asleep like this, their breathing evening out and the room cooling down around them.

It's a glorious feeling, sleeping next to someone you care so much about.

It's even better waking up next to them.

* * *

**If you think it's moving too fast, don't worry, so do I.**

**So do they.**

**Reviews welcome & please, this is like my first time writing anything remotely _near _smut, it would really mean a lot if you guys could tell me what you think :)**

**Until next week..**


	5. Part Five

**Heyyyylo!**

**Oh man, guys, these Klaine spoilers! I won't say anything, in case some of you don't know/don't want to be spoiled, but OMG! Come chat to me about them, because wow do I need someone to rant with!**

**Okay, well I have to warn for stuff that happens in this chapter...but this is important to the rest of the story & there is smut. Oh man, this is literally the first time I've ever posted smut, and I'm so nervous!**

**Anyway enjoy guys!**

* * *

Blaine wakes the next morning before Kurt. Flinching away from the sunlight streaming through his open blinds. _For god sake, I need to remember to close them._ He thinks, cursing under his breath, because he really did not want to wake up from that amazing slumber.

Then again, when he opens his eyes fully and looks to his bare chest, noticing a head pooled on his chest, he smiles at the sight. He can't see Kurt's face so he slowly, carefully rolls them to the side and lays Kurt's head his pillow. Kurt looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. He doesn't have to think about all the problems with his Dad asleep, he doesn't have to worry about school work asleep and it's just a bonus for Blaine that he is awake and gets to watch Kurt sleep.

However, his creepy staring is interrupted a few moments later when Garcy's ears perk up –and he totally did not realise his dog was curled up beside him –and then he hears his apartment door open.

_Shit._

He carefully manoeuvres out of bed and pulls on his underwear that are on the floor nearby him. He pets Garcy's head and picks her up off the bed, knowing she'll yap the place down and wake Kurt up. And for whoever is out there he doesn't want Kurt to be seen by them.

As he opens his bedroom door and creeps out into the hallway thoughts of who it could be are running through his mind. The only people that have keys to his apartment are; his brother and it can't be Cooper because he's filming in South America, his Mom and it won't be his Mom and Pippa.

"Good morning!" Pippa sings when Blaine steps into the kitchen to the smell of coffee and oh god he hopes Kurt won't wake up and come to see what's going on.

"Pip," Blaine says, letting Garcy down and watching as she runs to Pippa's feet and then when she recognises who it is wanders back toward Blaine's bedroom. "What're you doing here?"

"It's Friday." She states. And yes Blaine does know the day of the week, but that doesn't explain why Pippa is here this early in the morning. "You forgot didn't you?"

He tries to think about what he forgot but nothing is springing to mind. Blaine is usually pretty good at remembering things, he's so organised and he doesn't know why he's forgotten whatever it is Pippa is here for.

"We're supposed to be organising costumes this morning. You wanted me to go through it with you before you showed the team." _Oh yeah. _Blaine smiles softly at her, trying to think of a polite way to tell her to get the fuck out.

"Oh, Pip you know we organised that in class yesterday. They all know who they are anyway and they all gave ideas to what they want the costumes to be like." It's a total lie but Blaine's apparently getting good at lying because Pippa falls for it; again.

"Oh, right. Well why didn't you tell me yesterday? God, you are such an ass Blaine Anderson." Pippa bats him with this morning's New York Times and then steps back to take in his appearance. "Why are you just in your underwear?"

"I've just woken up, Pippa."

"But you never sleep in just your underwear, unless…" Pippa' eyes widen and she drops the newspaper on the kitchen counter. "You have a guy in there don't you?" She grins pointing to Blaine's bedroom door.

He inhales, taking a deep breath to contain himself before speaking. "Pip, can you just?"

"Go. Yeah I'll be out of your hair. Oh, I'm so glad you went out and got laid last night, the old Blaine's back!" Pippa yells and oh man he prays that Kurt did not hear that. He shoves at Pippa's shoulders and pushes her all the way to the front door, opening it politely to let her out. She smirks at him, winks and then walks off. He slams the front door and locks it; leaving the key in, making sure she can't sneak back in.

Since she brewed coffee he takes two mugs to his bedroom and smiles when he sees Kurt sat up in bed, petting Garcy. He's glad Garcy seems to like him, usually it takes her a while to get used to new people, but she's taken a liking to Kurt right away. Just like Blaine. Like Father like Daughter. –Yes Blaine thinks of his dog as his Daughter; call him crazy, he doesn't care.

"So, 'old Blaine' huh?" Blaine cringes as he sets the two mugs down on his nightstand. He can hear the amusement in Kurt's voice, but he really wishes he didn't hear that.

"It's not how it sounds."

"So you're not a whore?" Kurt sniggers and Blaine smacks his shoulder, slightly offended by that comment. He settles in next to Kurt and Garcy climbs into his lap so she can continue to be petted by both Kurt and Blaine.

"No, I'm not a whore. When I'm in a relationship I'm very faithful and I would never think of cheating, so count yourself lucky,"

"But when you're not in a relationship you sleep with everyone with a pulse?" Blaine wants to curl up in the sheets and never come back out. But instead of doing that he sinks down further into the bed and pillows his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt chuckles and scrapes his fingers through Blaine's bed head.

"No, I don't." He finally says into Kurt's chest. "I just, you know what it's not important, all you need to know is that I am not a whore who sleeps with everyone he's sees."

"You're right it's not important. But I would like to know if I'm going to catch any disease off of you." Blaine knows it's a joke because Kurt's laughing before he's even finished his sentence but Blaine still pinches his hip.

"Shut up and drink your coffee while I lie here and wallow in my sorrows and embarrassment." Kurt chuckles and again leans over to get his coffee mug, Blaine's head still resting on his chest, his fingers now drawing patterns on Kurt's stomach.

It was a close call with Pippa and they're going to have to be more careful, even in Blaine's apartment apparently. It wouldn't have been good if Pippa had found out it was Kurt in Blaine's room and ended their relationship before it really even began.

"Hey, you like fashion," Thinking about Pippa reminds him of the lie he told her before. Kurt hums in response. "I need your help on something serious."

"Can I get rid of all those ridiculous sweater vests you come to school in everyday?" Blaine pinches his hip again. Kurt's getting cocky and Blaine loves it.

* * *

They spend the weekend together, snuggled up in Blaine's apartment, watching old movies and eating take-out food. Kurt helped Blaine decide on what designs they needed for everyone's costumes and they managed to still keep it under the budget Frank had set them.

On Sunday they ordered the costumes online and then went out after class on Monday to pick them up together. Blaine went back to Kurt's place after that and they emptied the costumes out on his living room floor and examined them for any faults.

Wednesday was the first dress rehearsal and with the Halloween show next Friday they had to make sure they could all move successfully in their costumes. On first glance everything seemed fine, Kurt looked amazing as Riff Raff and when they were alone Blaine could stop laughing about the blonde wig he had to wear. He would never admit it to anyone but he has modelled it around Kurt's apartment a few times, each time ending in musical laughter from both parties.

During classes they try not to act like they've seen each other naked and made out plenty of times over the past week or so. If you ask Blaine, they've done pretty well so far. Kurt though, has been voicing his worries since Wednesday's class when they both accidently arrived late and Rachel started to get suspicious.

She wanted to know why Kurt wasn't home last night; she wanted to know why he wasn't answering his cell phone right away anymore. He tried telling her that he does have a life outside of class and Rachel, but she refuses to believe it. Her excuse is 'You always answer your cell in case its news about your Dad' and that really hits a nerve. Hard.

And that's how Kurt ends up snuggled up with Blaine Friday night, watching West Side Story and crying when Tony dies. Kurt randomly turned up at Blaine's door, his eyes red from crying, visibly deflated and Blaine just opened the door for him to step inside and then opened his arms and encircled them around Kurt, pressing soft kisses to his hair.

A few hours later, after having watched West Side Story, Hairspray and Wicked, they curled up next to each other and fell asleep, like they usually ended up doing most nights. Since that one Thursday night last week they haven't really been all that intimate with one another. They usually just end up making out on Blaine's couch or bed for a few hours and then let sleep carry them away. But after the Halloween performance is over and Blaine is a little less stressed Kurt knows what he wants and he's already told Blaine. Blaine was a little taken-a-back, whilst watching Harry Potter one night, when Kurt just blurted 'I want to have sex with you,' Blaine almost choked on his popcorn. It led to them making out on the couch until Blaine's cell phone buzzed uncomfortably in his pocket and he was made to speak to his Mom.

On Saturday Blaine has to run some errands for Pippa and so bids Kurt goodbye outside his apartment and tells him he'll text him later. What neither Blaine nor Kurt notice is Rachel standing across the street, on her way to Kurt's apartment to see why he's been ignoring her again, watching the whole interaction, jaw hanging low.

* * *

The class on Monday is another dress rehearsal with both Blaine and Pippa. Rachel has been keeping a close eye on Kurt and Blaine since the class started almost an hour ago now, and they haven't showed any signs. Not that they would though, if they are trying to keep their relationship –or whatever it is that Rachel saw outside Blaine's apartment on Saturday –a secret then surely they wouldn't be affectionate in classes. Especially considering Rachel doesn't know the rules on a teacher dating a student.

The only hint she gets at anything is when Quinn spins around unevenly and collides with Kurt, shoving him sideways and into Blaine, who is stood next to him directing the class. Blaine catches Kurt under his arms and carefully sets him on his feet. Rachel watches closely as Blaine asks him if he's okay and then quickly diverts attention back to the dance. However, Rachel continues watching them both and notices that after a few seconds Blaine double checks if Kurt is okay, brushing his fingers along his lower back as Blaine moves to see if Quinn is hurt, noting how Kurt smiles at him in a very loving manner.

Rachel decides enough is enough. If Kurt and Blaine are in some kind of relationship, she has a right to know. Kurt is going through a lot right now and she can understand why he would run to the first person that's nice to him for comfort and if Blaine was that person then there's nothing Rachel can do to stop their relationship, unless Blaine is using him for sex and taking advantage on him. In that case Rachel would have Blaine fired in a matter of seconds.

Kurt is her best friend and has been since they started college almost four years ago, he's told her everything she's ever wanted to know about each guy he's been with since then, so why he isn't telling her now, when it's blatantly obvious, is beyond her.

She decides on waiting behind and confronting him after class.

And so she does. She manages to get changed the slowest, ignoring Santana's groans at the fact that 'midget Berry is always in her way' and slowing down even more just to piss her off. Rachel knows Kurt is always the last to change, he tends to wait outside until all the guys are changed and then goes to get changed alone, it's something he's done for years and will probably continue to do, it's almost a habit now, considering all of the guys have said how much they aren't fussed that he's gay.

When she hears Kurt's voice in the hallway a few minutes after the girls have left she waits until the other door is opened and then runs out of the girls changing room, barging into the practice room as fast as she can. Kurt swivels on his heels on his way to Blaine's office, freezing, his facial expression a little panicked.

"Rachel, what are you still doing here?" He asks, his voice a little shaky.

"I could ask you the same question. Going somewhere?" She settles her hands on her hips, trying to look fierce and glare at him.

"Uh, Blaine has-" But Kurt's interrupted by Blaine's voice.

"His costume adjustments done. I got Pippa to sort some things out for you." Blaine says holding the black suit pants from his hand. Kurt turns to him and then turns back to Rachel, smiling, an expression that says '_see, it's only an adjustment'_

But Rachel has an answer for everything. "Kurt makes his own clothing. I'm sure he could have adjusted those pants himself and when we had our dress rehearsal they looked like they fitted just fine."

"Rachel, don't you have a class to attend, you're going to be late." And god dammit Blaine is right. It's not fair that he knows her schedule. She does have a class now and she's already a few minutes late, a few more isn't going to kill her. "I think you should go." Blaine states and Rachel wants to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Kurt needs to come as well." She counters, trying to get Kurt to leave so she can speak to him in private.

"Blaine's needs help with some of the other costumes and you know, I'm good at fashion." He smirks coolly at Rachel and she knows she's lost the battle this time.

She nods her head once and then slowly retreats, walking backwards until she walks into the door, causing Kurt to snigger.

"Finn and I are coming over to your place tonight Kurt. It's your birthday Saturday and seen as you apparently have other plans for that day we're coming over tomorrow. I'm not taking no for an answer." And with that she walks backwards out into the hallway, apologising profusely to the person she walks into.

He is not getting away with things that easily. She'll find out what's going on, even if she dies trying.

* * *

"5 minutes until ShowTime guys!" Blaine peers his head around the changing room door and yells at the team who are all in various stages of undress. He's not at all ashamed to admit his eyes scan the expanse of the room until they find Kurt's, where they linger for a few seconds, staring at him and winking before he closes the door and leaves them to finish changing.

The girls and guys who are all finished with their costumes are rushing to Pippa who is doing all the make-up for them. Their first number is Thriller/Off With Your Head and it requires a lot more make-up than Rocky Horror does.

Yesterday the team had begged Blaine to star in the performance with them and then last night Kurt had also begged him to, saying it would be amazing to see him in some tight pants for a change. He declined but agreed to be dragged on stage after the last number and take a bow with the team.

This is why he is immaculately dressed in a dark pair of skinny jeans – because Kurt so desperately wants to see him in tight pants – and a white button down shirt with a black suit jacket.

"B!" Pippa calls, her voice hasty. "Can you please come and help me with the make-up we're not going to be done on time." Blaine glances at the line that has formed beside Pippa and pulls up his own chair, directing half of them to him. Thankfully he's done their make-up plenty of times this past week without Pippa and so he knows just what to do.

"Guys, because we're running a little low on time, whatever make-up you can do while you're waiting in line is a bonus, so please help us with this!" He calls to the increasing group and sets to work on Joe's make-up. Next in line is Brittany and she giggles every time Blaine moves the brush so he gets the basics done quickly and then tells her to do the rest herself.

"2 minutes!" Frank Hall shouts as he pops his head backstage. "The crowds' great and you guys look awesome, good job Blaine." He smiles and then quickly leaves the room again.

Blaine's always found Frank a little creepy. It's like he's slightly predatory and he's always looking at Blaine like he wants to eat him. It's extremely uncomfortable to be in the same room as him sometimes, and Blaine avoids his company as much as possible, though these past few days have been hard. He's been worked to the bone with rehearsals and Frank has been dropping in every hour or so to see how things are going.

With college finishing for a week today everyone is hectic and just wanting to get home to see their families. Blaine's actually shocked people have bought tickets and turned up to this event. There are other people performing: there's a play being put on by the Drama kids, a band done by the Music students and Blaine and his Team.

They've worked hard this past week, all of them, and so it will be good to finally get some time off and anyway from college and work, until they return in a week's time have to get straight back to work for the Thanksgiving and Christmas shows that Frank now wants.

Blaine's been so deep in thought he hasn't realised he's done two peoples make-up, mechanically, and now Kurt is sat in front of him, smirking, his eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I was in my own little world," He says, shaking his shoulders as if to get back into reality.

"I could see that." Kurt replies and scoots forward in his hair, closing his eyes and allowing Blaine to start applying the eye make-up he needs. It's refreshing doing make-up, Blaine's always thought that, it's a lot like art too. Getting a canvas to use and doing whatever you want with it, and the canvas just happens to be somebody's face.

But doing Kurt's make-up appears to be a challenge for him.

The smooth skin of Kurt's face makes Blaine's hands tremble and the way his lips are slightly parted, his eyes closed, reminds Blaine of how Kurt looks like in the throes of passion and in those tight jeans he's wearing, he does not need to be reminded of that now.

He shifts in his seat; adjusting his pants a little and tries to concentrate as much as he can on the work of art he's doing right now, instead of the fact that it's Kurt's face in front of him.

"Done!" Pippa yells in victory and stands up, leading the finished group to the door and lining them up on the sides of the stage they need to be.

It's left with just Kurt and Blaine backstage, Blaine spending more time than he really needs to apply a blood red lipstick to Kurt's lips. When he's finally done Kurt slowly peels his eyes open, the crystal blue color staring at Blaine and he just can't hold back anymore. Without caring if anyone is around he leans forward and gently presses his lips to Kurt's. Kurt sighs into the kiss and parts his lips, granting entrance for Blaine.

The kiss doesn't last as long as Blaine would have liked it to because Frank's yelling there's 30 seconds to go and Kurt needs to get on stage soon.

"Go," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's lips, kissing him one more time, their breath mingling as they pull back again and rest their foreheads together. "Break a leg."

Kurt gets off the stool and walks toward the side stage. Blaine stands a few seconds after he leaves, putting the make-up away and getting all the costume changes in order and the make-up for the next part ready so it can be quick and smooth changeover.

He runs when he hears Frank dismiss the second act and introduce Blaine's team. They don't have a name for themselves yet and so they're just Blaine's Team. When the music starts to Thriller he dances along watching as his Team performs the move seamlessly, like they've been doing it forever, to be honest they probably have. Blaine's been doing those moves in his sleep so the Team have had to be doing double.

Pippa ushers him off once the first song is coming to a close, as they have their quick costume change and they desperately need to get the new make-up done. It's going to be a tough one.

Santana who is the last off and the first on for the next song needs the biggest, fastest costume change. There's a 2 minute pause on stage while they quickly change costumes and Santana changing into her Magenta costume for Science Fiction is the best and he's certainly proud of her for remaining so calm.

Pippa aids everybody else while Blaine makes sure they enter the stage at the right time. Science Fiction Double Feature goes excellently and next is Time Warp. Nobody except Mercedes, who is doing the next song, needs a dramatic costume change after that, and they have less than a minute to get that sorted.

But it runs smoothly and Blaine is so proud and happy. Not just for himself but for the Team too.

During Sweet Transvestite Blaine's eyes never leave Kurt's body. He can't even move from his spot leaning against the wall at the side of the stage. Kurt plays Riff Raff perfectly and he's seen him jump into the role plenty of times before, hell Kurt's even worn the costume while at Blaine's when he was struggling dancing in the skin tight jeans. But, _wow_. He's never considered how _sexual _they need to be in this song before and it is seriously stirring something in the pit of his stomach that he did not know existed before now.

Kurt is prancing around on stage, doing hip thrusts and Blaine wants to pounce on him there and then, even with an audience. And _that _is certainly something he's never thought he was capable before.

When the song comes to and end and Mercedes is cackling, still in character, the audience stands and applauds, giving them a standing ovation. Frank runs on stage to thank everyone for coming out, especially on Halloween and the last day of term. Whilst Frank is talking Kurt, Finn and Puck all come running at Blaine and drag him onto the stage. Frank turns to him and grins like a mad man, wrapping his arms around him and hugging the shit out of him.

The audience applaud when Blaine is given the microphone. He stutters a few times, trying to get his breath, not expecting the audience to be this amazing and have such an epic response to them.

"Thank you guys for coming out tonight, it really means a lot to everyone in this performance. My guys have worked so hard and we're just so glad that everything went to plan. Uh, this club is amazing and unique in every way, so next year if any of you are still or I'm still here even, here feel free to join!" Blaine smiles and takes a swift bow before leaving the stage to a thunderous applause.

The group hug him one by one once he's backstage and then all run off to get dressed. Kurt is one of the last to hug him and he places a kiss to his neck, where no one can see. So Blaine whispers in his ear; "Meet me in my office once everyone has gone."

His voice is low and husky and as he pulls back Kurt's eyes glaze over with lust.

Pippa hugs and kisses him next, telling him how amazing he is for pulling all that off seamlessly, all on his own. He doesn't tell her it wasn't all on his own; Kurt helped him with most of it.

"Sweetie, I'd love to stay and celebrate but Spencer and I have a party to go to and he wants to go, so I must love you and leave you!" Pippa kisses both his cheeks and then grabs her purse. She blows him one last kiss before leaving. Spencer is Pippa's boyfriend and Blaine is just on the edge of his seat waiting for the day when he finally proposes, Blaine can't wait to be the maid-of-honor.

"Bye Mr A, see you after break." Quinn waves to him as she, Santana, Brittany and Sugar leave the practice room.

"Bye girls, have a great time off." He wanders to his office when the others all start strolling out of the changing rooms, bidding him goodbye and telling him to enjoy his time off as much as he can. With Kurt he knows he'll have a blast no matter what.

He settles in his desk chair for a few minutes, scrolling through his Facebook to see if anyone has put anything about the show. A few of the Team have written things like 'Great show tonight. Mr A is the best.' And he loves seeing things like that. It's strange being friends with Kurt on Facebook and not being allowed to change his status to 'In A Relationship' and they can't upload any photos of them both together in case someone sees. When he was younger Facebook used to be the place where your flaunt your boyfriend/girlfriend as much as possible and it's a weird feeling just seeing Pippa put pictures on of her and Spencer when he's so happy in his relationship and he can't even tell a soul.

A knock at his office door draws his eyes from the computer screen and to the wooden door. When he calls 'Come in', Kurt steps inside and grins at him, closing the door behind him. Blaine is out of his seat in a matter of seconds and shoving Kurt against his desk, kissing him with so much passion it knocks his breath out of him.

"Woah, calm down there tiger," Kurt chuckles, edging his ass back so he's sat on the desk and he can easily wrap his arms and legs around Blaine.

"I can't help it," Blaine growls, he literally _growls _and watches as Kurt's eyes roll back in his head. "God, Kurt you were so amazing on that stage tonight. I literally couldn't take my eyes off you." Kurt groans as Blaine kisses down his neck, Kurt's hand goes round to cup the back of Blaine's neck, keeping him in position so he continues to kiss, suck and bite his way down Kurt's neck and collarbone.

"B-Blaine, we need to slow down, we're in your office." Kurt moans as Blaine sucks on a particularly sensitive spot in the dip of his collarbone.

"Let's go to my place," He says, a little flustered, his eyes blown wide with lust.

"Okay." Kurt agrees and hops down off of Blaine's desk.

Little does he know that Rachel Berry had just accidently walked in on them both making out. Little do they know that Rachel has just ran off, trying to contain her breath and gather her thoughts at the fact that she's just seen her best friend and her teacher making out in her teachers office.

Little do they know that Rachel has a plan to tell Pippa when she next gets the chance. And little do they know that Finn is next in line to find out by word of mouth.

* * *

Kurt doesn't even give Blaine time to close the front door properly before he's shoving him up against it and covering his lips with his own. The kiss is feverish and has a new feeling to it. They're about to embark on the next stage in their relationship, something that's only come up in conversation once or twice, mainly because they've had so much to do these past few weeks, so much more to concentrate on other than _sex_.

"Jesus, fuck, Kurt," Blaine breaths, his voice raspy and he shoves Kurt backward, directing him toward his bedroom, removing items of clothing as he does so. Kurt's jacket is first to go – not before his shoes though, obviously – Blaine's jacket then following swiftly behind. There's a yelp from the floor and Blaine stops his erratic kissing to glance down behind him to find Garcy scrambling her way out from under his discarded jacket. "Watch my dog," He mumbles against Kurt's lips and Kurt smiles into the kiss, leading him further backward and then slamming into another door, which thankfully happens to be Blaine's bedroom door.

They're inside, and without shirts soon enough, Blaine backing Kurt up until his knees collide with the edge of the bed and they fall backward, Blaine collapsing on top of Kurt, swiftly removing his undershirt while mumbling 'Too many layers all the god damn time.'

Kurt runs his hands down the expanse of Blaine's muscular chest, his lips searching for Blaine's mouth as Blaine pulls back to gather his breath a little. Kurt's fingers unzip Blaine's jeans and slide them off down his hips as far as he can get them from this awkward angle.

Blaine groans as Kurt's finger brush over his straining erection and Kurt smirks when Blaine hisses in pleasure. Blaine scrambles quickly to yank Kurt's own jeans off, struggling much more than he thought he would – Kurt's jeans seriously are_ painted_ on.

Kurt sighs in annoyance and pulls back, removing his own jeans and underwear himself, faster than Blaine probably ever could. He's in a rush, he just wants Blaine, _now._

Blaine removes his own underwear soon after, lying on top of Kurt and grinding their erections together and emitting a deep moan.

"B-Blaine, seriously, I need you." Kurt pants and scratches his nails down Blaine's back. Blaine arches into his touch and then nods, climbing over Kurt as gracefully as possible and reaching into his night table draw pulling out what he needs and dropping them on the bed beside Kurt. "Blaine if you don't hurry, _ah-_"

Kurt is silenced when Blaine's slick finger slides into him, crooking and stretching him open. A second finger soon follows and Kurt tenses until he gets used to the sensation, it's not long before he's begging for a third and Blaine obeys.

"Oh, god, Blaine, please." Kurt pants, arching into Blaine's touch, his hands groping around the bed for the condom that Blaine put down before. He finds it and shoves it in front of Blaine's face. Blaine slides his fingers out with a wet pop. Blaine allows Kurt to put the condom on him and then he coats it with a little more lube before angling himself and then slowly sliding inside Kurt, moaning as he does. Kurt groans and tenses, Blaine stroking his hair and kissing everywhere on his face until he gets used to the feeling of _Blaine, _and everything _Blaine_ surrounding him.

Blaine circles his hips slowly first, testing to see if Kurt is ready and when Kurt responds with a moan, he pulls back and then thrusts back in, groaning along with Kurt. Kurt's hand runs down his chest to grip himself as Blaine gets a steady rhythm, his hands gripping the sheets beside Kurt's shoulders. Kurt's legs curl around Blaine's waist and tug him closer, interrupting the rhythm, but Blaine soon picks it up again.

Kurt has never felt this amazing during sex before. His heart is thumping unevenly in his chest and he feels like it's going to explode out any second. Blaine keeps leaning down to kiss him between thrusts and the sensation is all just too much. He ends up spilling over his own hand stomach, Blaine kissing him as he comes down.

Kurt urges Blaine on, panting things into his ear and not 20 seconds after Blaine follows with a moan and collapses on top of Kurt, panting into his shoulder.

"Why we didn't do that sooner, I will never know." Kurt pants; still trying to regain his breath. Blaine pulls out of him, tugs the condom off, ties it and then throws it in the trash can, lying back next to Kurt and curling into him.

"I love you," Kurt does a double take, trying to repeat what Blaine's just said to him.

"You what?" He says, his voice high pitched and somewhat rude.

"I love you," Blaine repeats, as if saying those three little words are nothing. But that's so not true, because they're not nothing. This is a big step. Blaine is admitting he _loves _Kurt, this is a huge thing for them. "You don't have to say it back," He continues. "But I just thought you should know. I've been trying to convey into words what my feelings are for you and I guess I've just realised, I'm so in love with you Kurt, so in love that it hurts." Kurt props himself up on his elbow, leaning over Blaine's body, before leaning down and capturing Blaine's lips in a soft, loving kiss. A kiss that conveys so much emotion Kurt doesn't think he really needs to say anything, but he does anyway.

"I love you too, of course I love you too you crazy midget." Kurt laughs and Blaine smiles into the kiss.

"I'm not a midget." He protests but it's soon forgotten when Garcy jumps on the bed and curls up under Blaine's arm. "I think she wants us to sleep now."

"I agree with her." Kurt yawns and turns over, allowing Blaine to scoot up behind him and cuddle him until morning.

And when they wake up the next morning, it's so much different from waking up all those other times together. There's something different in the air between them. Something they can now officially put a word too.

_Love._

* * *

**I'm so worried about what you guys think! Please, please tell me. This chapter is super important to me! **

**Until next week..**

**Oh and America, do the right thing in the election tomorrow!**


	6. Part Six

**Hellloooo!**

**Many thanks to my beta, who is working on this, slowly but surely ;) Haha, I love her, she's the best. And she's also writing an amazing fic right now that I'm beta'ing for her. Go check her out; IthinkIjustgleedmyself is her name.**

**Anyone else super excited for the Klee Klissmass Klepisode? I know I am!**

**Enjoy this guys!**

* * *

The first week back after the week off is as hectic as ever. They've got exams coming up in all their classes within the next few weeks before Christmas break and Blaine's class would have been the only free time they really had to enjoy themselves. Except that Blaine has them working hard too, they've got a Christmas show coming up and he wants it to be just as perfect as the Halloween one.

Rachel's been working the hardest, without a doubt, she needs good grades this year otherwise she'll never get the recommendations she wants so she's able to leave college and go straight on Broadway. With everything that's going on right now though, it's hard to keep up with work and college and everything in between. Keeping Finn happy and making sure he doesn't forget everything all the time is tough. But Kurt is a different matter altogether.

She thought she knew her best friend. She thought she knew him. But he's been so different lately. She thought at first it was because of the trouble with his Dad, but apparently it's not. Since his Dad's second heart attack Burt has woken up and everything is going smoothly, though Rachel didn't find that out from Kurt, she found it out from Finn, who had to call his Mom to see how things were. Carole said that she'd already told Kurt, but Kurt hadn't told Finn or Rachel. And that isn't like Kurt at all.

Since he started with Blaine's class he's been different. Happier so to speak. And Rachel wants to know the reason for his happiness, but she's too scared of what he will say when she asks.

She's had a feeling, since the Halloween show, that Blaine and Kurt are in some sort of relationship. Not a feeling, per se, considering she saw them kissing on Blaine's desk, more a '_I know you're together why don't you just admit it to me.'_

The week they had off Kurt flew back to Ohio, she wanted to go with him but Finn insisted she stay in New York and work. Finn called her after three days in Ohio to ask her if she had seen Kurt around. Apparently Kurt had flown back to New York after seeing his Dad for a few days, saying he had work to do. Burt's condition was improving and Finn was going to fly home with Kurt, but Kurt told him to stay a little longer and get some well needed rest before college starts up again.

Rachel searched the streets of New York for the next four days looking for any sign of Kurt. She went to his apartment time and time again but got no answer. She rang him hundreds of times each day but every time his cell phone went to voicemail. _'Hey, this is Kurt, sorry I can't reach you right now, I'm in Ohio with my family. I should be back Sunday night, I'll get back to you then.'_

What's annoying about that message is it was the same until Sunday night, when she called him again and he finally answered.

"And just where have you been?" She asks him down the phone.

"_In Ohio." _He replies, snarky as ever, and that's the Kurt Hummel she knows.

"No, Finn told me you came back to New York early, I've been trying to get in touch with you every day and I've had no such luck-" Before Rachel can continue though she hears a familiar voice in the background and then Kurt's giggling down the phone.

"Sorry Rach, _B-stop, _I've gotta' go." Another giggle and then silence.

Her plans on the first day back of college the day after were to confront him about it. But he wasn't in class. Neither was Blaine.

But after a few minutes Blaine rushes in, coffee cup in hand, apologising for being late. Half an hour later Kurt turns up looking flustered, maybe Rachel was wrong and he isn't with Blaine. But when Blaine calls him back at the end of the class, Rachel stays behind again, pressing her ear up against Blaine's office door and just hoping she hears something, _anything_ that will confirm her suspicions.

She does.

And it isn't pretty. She runs as soon as she hears the sound of Kurt moaning and never wants to hear it again.

So by Thursday's early morning class, Rachel knows for sure that Blaine and Kurt are together. And apparently not doing a good job at hiding their relationship. Kurt has an Alexander McQueen scarf around his neck, it's new, Rachel's never seen it before and she knows there is no way Kurt could afford that, it's the brand new version and it he will not have gotten it for a bargain online. When it comes loose around his neck he quickly pulls it off to tie it a little tighter, revealing his smooth, pale neck that is covered in little red marks, some differing in color and size. Those are hickeys and apparently Kurt Hummel is getting some action behind closed doors.

She pulls him aside at the end of the class, walking into the boys changing room and ushering everyone out apart from Kurt, not caring that they are in various stages of undress.

"Wanna' tell me who gave you those marks on your neck?"

"Nope," He says with a pop of the 'P'.

"Kurt, what is wrong with you-" She starts.

"Nothing is wrong with me Rachel, my Dad is getting better, my life is finally looking up and for once I am happy. Can't you just leave it at that and not question it? Every time you get involved in my life things go downhill for me and I am not letting that happen this time. Who gave me those marks is none of your business and as long as I am happy – which I am – there is nothing more you need to know." And with that Kurt leaves.

There might be nothing more she _needs _to know, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to find out.

* * *

The week passes smoothly but Rachel keeps her eye open for any more interactions between Kurt and Blaine.

The day Pippa comes in to see them is the day Rachel finally decides to act on what she's seen and heard. When the class is over she asks Pippa to come and help her with some ideas she has that she wants to run by her before she does Blaine. Pippa takes her to a nearby coffee shop; they order coffee and sit in the far corner.

"So what are these ideas?" Pippa beams, obviously happy to be spoken to for something. Unfortunately it isn't going to turn out the way she wants it to.

"I want to ask you something and if you know I need you to tell me the truth." Rachel says and the atmosphere between them changes abruptly.

"You can ask me anything Rachel," Pippa assures her, scooting her chair forward and leaning across the table a little.

"There have been things these past few weeks, well since Halloween really, probably before that," Rachel's babbling and she knows she is, but she feels like this all needs to come out so it's not a huge shock to Pippa once she finds out. "That has made me question some stuff."

Pippa frowns and folds her arms over her chest, settling back into her chair and looking at Rachel expectantly, as if to say _Get to the point already._

"I've seen and heard things that have been pretty questionable within the Team and I need you to tell me if you've noticed anything too." Pippa cocks her head, obviously not sure about what Rachel is talking about. Well, how could she be? Rachel is being extremely surreptitious.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rachel, everything within the Team seems fine to me, everyone is really looking forward to learning the songs and dances for the Christmas show, everyone to me seems perfectly fine. Maybe you should ask Blaine about this kind of thing, because obviously I'm not here as often." Pippa says taking a sip of her coffee.

"There's a reason I can't ask Blaine about this." Rachel says, still trying to conceal as much of the truth as she can. She wants to try and make Pippa guess what she's getting at. Otherwise maybe Rachel's eyes are just playing tricks on her.

But no, they can't be. Rachel knows what she's seen and she's seen Kurt and Blaine together plenty of times now. And not just together as the way close friends would be. It's even made her think about Kurt's attitude and how he's become much more bubbly and happy and just a lot more relaxed. Come to think of it, that could now be to do with the fact that his Dad is getting better, but Rachel knows Kurt. She knows him well enough to know that he's definitely in some kind of relationship, whether it be with Blaine or someone else.

He hasn't been home in weeks, Rachel's been calling him and texting him constantly and he either doesn't answer or if he does he says he needs to go after about 3 minutes of slow conversation and Kurt has never been like that with her. Not even when they've argued. It's like she doesn't even know him anymore, he's a different person and it's scary because it's as if someone is making him that way.

"Pippa," Rachel begins, her voice getting serious as she finally decides to get to the point. "Have you noticed anything different about Blaine lately?"

"Blaine?" Pippa questions, as if she didn't already know who this discussion was about. In fact, maybe she didn't. Maybe she's really clueless.

"Yes, Blaine," Rachel repeats.

Pippa inhales, frowning, as if in deep thought. She's thinking deeply about her best friend, thinking about things that might be different with him since he started working at NYU. And, yeah, there are some things that are different but nothing she would want to change or think are out of line. He's become a little more secretive than he was before but she doesn't really think anything of that. Blaine's always kept himself to himself and maybe being back in a school kind of environment is bringing that side of him out again.

"No, not really," She answers, because yeah there might be a few things that have changed or altered more like, but nothing bad. "Is there something you need to tell me about Blaine, Rachel?"

"How often do you see him outside of work?" Rachel asks and now she's really prying and it's obvious that Pippa is getting annoyed, this is a complete waste of time, she has much more important things to be getting on with right now rather than a girl rant about her best friend like she's known him for years.

"Look, Rachel if you have a point in any of this would you kindly get to it, I have things to do." Pippa is getting extremely annoyed with Rachel, Blaine tells her all the time how Rachel likes to talk and so obviously loves the sound of her own voice, but if she doesn't actually have a point to this little 'get together' then Pippa has just wasted half an hour of her life she will never get back.

"I do, I do." Rachel assures her but Pippa clearly isn't buying it. Rachel sighs and finally gives in, blurting out;

"I think Blaine and Kurt are seeing each other." Pippa chokes on her coffee. She chose the wrong time to take a drink, obviously.

"Excuse me?" Pippa says as if something like that could never be possible, when even Pippa herself knows it's highly likely. Things are slotting together in her head but she isn't going to tell Rachel that.

"I think Kurt and Blaine are dating, well, no actually, I don't think, I _know_. I've seen them kissing and I just have this feeling and I need to know if it's not just me. I mean you are Blaine's best friend, surely you'd know something like this." Rachel insists, trying anything she can to get Pippa to tell her something, anything that will prove she isn't seeing things and that Kurt and Blaine are together and hiding it from everyone.

"Rachel," Pippa says quite patronisingly. "I do not know where you have gotten that idea from but I can assure you Kurt and Blaine are not in any kind of 'relationship' apart from that they are good friends." Rachel frowns, her eyebrows knotting together, her nose scrunching up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go." Pippa stands and tucks her chair under the table, but Rachel stands to and catches her arm.

"Wait," She tugs Pippa's wrist and Pippa yanks her arm free of Rachel's grasp, leaning against the chair and sighing impatiently. "How do you know for sure?"

"How do I know?" Good question. "How do I know for sure? I'll tell you how I know," Rachel can tell that Pippa is just making this up on the spot and for a Broadway actress she's not all that good at it. "Blaine has a boyfriend, and it's pretty serious if you ask me, they've been together for well over a year now."

Rachel does not believe a word of that. "How come he's never said anything then?"

"Because Blaine's personal life is none of your business." Pippa snaps at her and Rachel steps back, almost scared of the woman across from her, even though Pippa's soft, warm face could never be scary or intimidating in any way.

"What's this boyfriend called?" Rachel asks, trying to call her bluff.

"C-Cooper," Pippa stutters and Rachel knows that's not true either. "Now if you're done prying I'll be off now." And with that Pippa leaves Rachel stood up, her head still outstretched in front of her, her eyes blown wide with confusion. Rachel knows full well that none of what Pippa just said was true. Pippa knows too. Rachel now knows for sure. And she's going to confront Kurt about it.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt are cuddling on Blaine's couch, discussing the songs they should perform for the Christmas show when Blaine's apartment door swings open and an angry Pippa storms in. There is absolutely no point in them jumping apart and acting like nothing is going on between them, because well, it so clearly is. But Pippa doesn't even seem fazed by them whatsoever.

She drops her purse on the floor, narrowly missing Garcy, and then stomps her way to the back of the couch, leaning there, practically growling with anger.

"I know, yeah," She points to Kurt and then to Blaine. So she knows about them. Big deal. "I've known since the first day you two lovesick puppies laid your eyes on one another and I told you," She points at Blaine –obviously having gotten her tips from Blaine's brother. "To be careful." Blaine darts his eyes about the room, because okay, this is weird. What on earth is Pippa going on about?

"Pip-" He begins but Pippa isn't finished and he knows she hates to be interrupted. She glares at him further, her stare increasing dramatically in intensity and Kurt actually cowers away from her, clutching the front of Blaine's shirt.

"All that 'hypothetical' crap Blaine, yeah I knew and you know what, I'm not even bothered!" She yells, throwing her arms in the air. "What you two do behind closed doors and in the comfort of your bedroom is absolutely nothing to do with me. But it fucking is when one of your _students _comes to me saying she's seen you two making out." Blaine's eyes go wide. "Yeah, that's right; I had to hear about your relationship from Rachel fucking Berry!" She picks up a pillow that's nearby Kurt and Kurt practically dives into Blaine's lap. She raises the pillow and then smacks it over Blaine's head. "You." Smack. "Absolute." Smack. "Dick." Smack. "Blaine Anderson." One more smack for good measure.

"Now," She sighs, her anger visibly deflated. "If you'll excuse me. Spencer is waiting for me; we have a Doctor's appointment." She bends to pick up her discarded purse and gives Blaine one last smack over the head with it.

"Ouch!" He cries in pain, because getting hit with a couch cushion is one thing, but a purse with a cell phone and keys and lipstick and what felt like a _brick _in it, is another.

"When Spencer and I come over later I expect a full explanation to this." She gestures from Kurt to Blaine and then back again. "Whatever this is. Goodbye."

Blaine and Kurt stay sat in silence until the apartment door slams shut and even a few minutes past then.

"I swear," Kurt is the first to break the silence. "I didn't say a word. I mean, yeah she's been pestering me for weeks about what is different about me but I swear I didn't say anything, I wouldn't do that, I love you too much." Blaine takes Kurt's gesticulating hands and twines their fingers together.

"It's okay, I believe you. We just obviously haven't been careful enough. If anyone was to find out it was probably always going to be Rachel." Kurt nods and curls into Blaine's chest, revelling in the feeling of being in the person he loves arms.

"And I love you too." Blaine tells him, not that he needs to hear it, because he already knows, but still it's nice to be reassured.

From then on, when they curl into each other and lay in one another's arms on the couch, Kurt knows that no matter what happens, no matter who finds out, he'll always remember this. Blaine loves him and he loves Blaine and nothing can change the feeling Kurt gets when he's near him. It consumes him, the amount of love he can have for one person and he honestly couldn't care less if Rachel knows and whoever she and her big mouth decide to tell, that's never going to change the love he has for this man.

* * *

For Kurt's birthday in the second week of December, Rachel wants to plan a huge party for him.

"You're 22 Kurt, you're only 22 once." He doesn't really see how that's much of a point but it's Rachel and he doesn't really want to argue with her, especially now he knows she knows about him and Blaine.

See that's the weird thing, it's been almost three weeks since she spoke to Pippa, three weeks since Pippa stormed in an beat Blaine with a couch cushion and Rachel hasn't said a thing. Even when they went home together for Thanksgiving and Kurt came back a day early, again. She didn't even mention anything when she returned back to New York and Kurt wasn't at his apartment.

He finds her silence awfully strange. And even now, when they're alone in her apartment, surrounded by notepads and books for Kurt's birthday party, she's barely speaking to him. Just occasionally she points out things that Kurt might want.

As a matter of fact, Kurt doesn't even want a birthday party, but Rachel is really hard to say no to, and not to mention he doesn't have the energy.

"So I was thinking a formal theme, because I know how you like your black tie and it would be nice to dress up for once, have a few cocktails, well those that can drink-" Kurt tunes her out as she drones on about dress codes and types of alcohol. He's really not interested, he'd much rather spend the day shopping with the girls and then go home to find Blaine's cooked him a glorious birthday meal – because recently he's found out that Blaine is an amazing cook and he's been hiding behind Macaroni Cheese in a box.

His phone buzzes on the wooden floor beside him and he snatches it up quickly so Rachel doesn't notice, but she's already too caught up in her own world anyway.

_Blaine [11:53am]: I've only just woken up; yeah I'm a lazy shit, whatever. I blame you._

Kurt smiles down at his cell phone but then frowns at the time. It's almost midday and Blaine has only just returned to the land of the living. Kurt left Blaine's apartment at 8:30 this morning, he left a note on Blaine's pillow to tell him where he had gone.

_Kurt [11:54am]: How on earth can you blame me for your laziness?_

He quickly texts back and then turns to Rachel who is writing down her many, many ideas on what to have for Kurt's party.

_Blaine [11:55am]: That was one hell of a workout last night, Mister Hummel._

_Kurt [11:56am]: How come I've been awake since 7am then? Old man ;)_

Okay, so he does have to admit, he is absolutely drained. Last night really was one hell of a workout. He blushes at the thought and he really doesn't know why. It's not like he's never had sex before, but last night was crazy, ever for Blaine. Kurt had never been more turned on in his life and he also never knew how kinky he actually was before last night.

"Kurt, your cell phone is buzzing like crazy. Who is texting you?" Rachel's voice interrupts his thoughts and he blushes again before quickly looking down to his phone.

_Blaine [11:57am]: I am not an old man! Cheeky. Because I'm older I have a much better stamina than you._

_Blaine [11:59am]: Anyway, taking Garcy for a walk. Catch you later, I love you. X_

_Kurt[12:01am]: Is that a challenge Mr Anderson? And alright, I love you too._

_Blaine [12:01am]: Save it for later._

"Who are you texting?" Rachel dives across the floor and lands in Kurt's lay, her hands latching onto his arms trying to get his cell phone off him.

"Rachel what are you doing?" He says as he lifts his arm high enough that she can't reach from her position.

This is how Finn walks in and finds them. Arguing and fighting for Kurt's cell phone.

"Why won't you let me see who you're talking to?" She complains, jumping in the air to try and reach Kurt's cell phone.

"Uh, because it's none of your business." Kurt's just about to swap hands when he feels his phone being yanked out of his grasp. Finn had snatched his phone off him and had handed it to Rachel, smirking like it's all a big joke when it really, really isn't. And Kurt is so pissed at Finn for giving his phone to Rachel, mainly because its Kurt's phone and neither of them have any right to be looking through it. But also because if she sees those text messages she will officially know that Kurt is with Blaine.

"Kurt," Rachel says to him, her eyes looking at his cell phone and so obviously scanning through the many text messages from Blaine. "Oh my god, Kurt. Pippa told me that – are you kidding me?" She yells and Kurt flinches but soon retrieves his phone, snatching it back and putting it in his back pocket.

"You had no right to go through my phone," He turns his attention to Finn who is looking extremely confused sat on the couch watching TV. "And you had no right to take it from me. That is my phone and it is neither of your business." Kurt gathers his jacket and storms out of Rachel's apartment slamming the door behind him and storming down the hall.

He hears the apartment door open again and then the sound of someone running to catch up with him.

"Kurt, wait!" Rachel calls and manages to catch up with him, reaching out to grab his arm and tug him back. He stops and turns to her, his face angry, his eyes narrowing at her because she looks at him like she's done nothing wrong when she so clearly has.

Kurt is so pissed off at both Finn and Rachel and he just wants to go and find Blaine –who will most likely be somewhere in Central Park with Garcy.

"Just tell me why Kurt. Why did you think you had to go find affection from a teacher?" Kurt doesn't understand how Rachel can even class Blaine as a teacher. Blaine is not a teacher, he isn't qualified to actually teach, he's only three years older than Kurt and it's not like Kurt is still in High School and this is happening where it would be questionable.

"Your life is perfect Rachel." Kurt says, ready to finally speak his mind after all this time. Rachel needs to hear the truth and now she's going to get every single bit of it. She looks at him expectantly, as if she needs a better explanation than 'her life is perfect'. Kurt will admit she does, and he's going to give it to her, she just has to be able to shut up for long enough. "You have a stable relationship, you have plenty of close friends, you're acing all your classes, you basically have career after college laid on a silver platter for you. What do I have, huh? Nothing. I'm doing _okay _in my classes, yeah I have good friends and yeah I have a step-brother but other than that nothing ever goes right for me." Kurt collapses to the floor and leans against the wall.

Rachel stands over him for a few seconds, looking down on him, almost judging him, but then she slides down the wall too and sits beside him.

"My Dad has to go to hospital all the time and I can't be with him, because I'm here. And don't get me wrong, I love it here; this City is everything I always dreamed of. But I miss home, I miss my Dad, and I never thought I would say it but I miss Ohio." Rachel takes his hand and squeezes it. She might not understand what Kurt is going through but she's his friend and no matter what she always will be.

"You might not agree with my choices but I really couldn't care less, Rachel." Kurt sighs. "Before I met Blaine everything was going wrong for me. I considered dropping out of college at the last hurdle to go back to Ohio and look after my Dad. Blaine gave me hope, he gave me everything I could have ever wanted and the thing is I didn't even have to ask. He knows me, Rachel, what's scary is he knows me more than I know myself." Rachel doesn't know what to say. She had no idea Kurt was going through anything like this, he seemed fine during summer and at the start of the year, she had absolutely no idea Kurt was feeling this bad about things.

Maybe she was wrong about Blaine taking advantage of him. Maybe Blaine is everything Kurt wants and needs. She doesn't speak, she doesn't apologise for jumping to conclusions though, she just lets Kurt talk, she lets him tell her everything he needs to.

"I had nothing Rachel, I thought I was lucky because I got a break and made it to New York, but there was always something missing. And that was Blaine. I love him so much and he loves me, he's amazing, he's so caring and he's good for me. We've both been through so much that you don't know and we just, we help each other." Rachel can't say that she knows what that feels like. Yeah, she loves Finn but she doesn't know what it's like to have that kind of love. Finn has just always been there for her, they've never really had any struggles. Come to think of it, Rachel's life really is perfect in comparison to Kurt's.

"I have to go." Kurt stands and brushes the dirt from the carpet off his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Rachel finally speaks and her voice is a little gruff, that must have been the longest she's gone without saying something when she's not asleep.

"To find my boyfriend."

* * *

Blaine's wandering around Central Park with Garcy when his cell phone buzzes in his jeans pocket. He fishes it out and sees its Kurt calling.

"Hey, you." Blaine answers.

"_Where are you?" _Kurt's voice is croaky and Blaine knows something is wrong just by the first word.

"I'm in Central Park, what's wrong?" He asks, switching hands and swapping Garcy's leash over.

"_Yeah, I mean whereabouts in Central Park are you?"_ Blaine so desperately wants to know what's wrong. Kurt sounds so upset, almost as if he's been crying and if Kurt's been crying Blaine wants to know why.

"Walking Garcy near the Bethesda Fountain." He says quickly, glancing at his surroundings and walking closer to the familiar Fountain, tugging Garcy away from a staring match with pigeon.

"_I'm on my way to you," _He hears Kurt's breath speeding up as Kurt walks faster. _"Wait there for me."_

"Sweetie, is everything okay?"

"_Just wait for me." _Kurt hangs up and Blaine slides the phone down his cheek, tapping it to his lips, thinking of all the different possibilities of what could be wrong with Kurt. There's a bench nearby that's vacant and Blaine strolls over to it, keeping his eyes on the Fountain and the area around it, watching out for Kurt.

Garcy hops up onto his lap and curls up, obviously tired from the long walk, but Blaine likes to keep fit and jog around Central Park, Garcy needs to be walked daily, he kills two birds with one stone.

It's been around 10 minutes since Kurt called and depending on where he was coming from – most likely Rachel's apartment – it shouldn't take him much longer to get here.

He feels a warm hand on his shoulder and turns his head quickly just in time to see Kurt walking around the bench to sit beside him. Kurt tangles his fingers with Blaine's and lays them on his lap, petting Garcy with his free hand and then rest that on Blaine's thigh. Kurt leans in to kiss Blaine, Blaine thinks it's just going to be a soft, quick peck, but when Kurt deepens the kiss and makes it extremely not suitable for public.

"Woah, K-Kurt." Blaine pulls back, resting their intertwined hands on Kurt's chest, looking Kurt directly in the eye, trying to decipher what's wrong with his boyfriend. "Slow down, tell me what's wrong."

"R-Rachel saw our text messages; well actually she snatched my phone off of me. Then we argued about it and I don't – I just needed to see you." Blaine sighs sympathetically and wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulders, tugging Kurt down to lay his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"She'll tell Finn, her and her big mouth with tell everyone and everything's going to crash and burn around us." Kurt began sobbing into Blaine's hoody, curling further into him, crying his eyes out and Blaine couldn't stand it. A tear falls from his eye and rolls down his cheek, the worst feeling in the world is seeing the person you love so upset and not being able to do anything about it.

Blaine shifts to set Garcy on the concrete and then proceeds to help Kurt up off the bench, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist and guiding him carefully around the people in Central Park, walking him back to Blaine's apartment.

Without another word spoken between them, once inside Blaine's apartment Blaine takes off Garcy's leash and watches her run to her water bowl for a drink. He leads a sniffling Kurt to his bedroom, removes his clothing – making sure to fold them up neatly before setting them on the dresser – and tucks him into bed. Blaine joins him a few minutes after, curling up next to him and rocking him until he drifts into a light slumber.

Blaine loves this man so much and to see him so upset kills him.

He isn't going to let Rachel or Finn or anyone else for that matter ruin what they have. Their love is too strong and if Blaine has to lose his job to stay with Kurt, then that is exactly what he will do.

* * *

**Tune in next week for some juicy stuff! :)**

**Reviews welcome, as always! I'd love to hear what you think, as usual!**


	7. Part Seven

**This is a long one guys! It took me a while to get this going and it really hits it peak here I think.**

**Thanks to my beta, Abbey, who may not be as funny as me ;) but she's still as klamazing though.**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"Finn!" Blaine yells for what must be the third time in the space of 15 minutes. "Can you focus please; you're going to hurt somebody!" Blaine's voice bellows out to the back of the practice room where Finn is standing, glaring at him, looking pretty furious and Blaine really doesn't know why.

"Right guys, this move isn't hard, y'all are just screwing it up for some reason!" Blaine claps his hands and directs them back to work, moving seamlessly with the music and most of the class following suit. That is, until he spots Finn in the back again, messing up the move and not even looking remotely bothered by it.

"Finn," Blaine stops the music and turns around, putting his hands on his hips. The class all stop and turn to glare at Finn. "If you don't want to be here then please you know where the door is." There's a murmur around the class and they all are still staring at Finn. Rachel nudges his arm and Finn shakes his head, gesturing with his hands for them to continue. "Okay." Blaine turns back to the mirror and is about to start up the music again when Finn speaks.

"No, you know what. Screw this." There are a few gasps about the room and Rachel murmurs for Finn to shut up, but he doesn't listen to her. "I can't stand in the same room as him." Blaine's mouth falls open and he's sure he sees some of the others do the same. Everyone has turned, once again, to look at Finn, glaring at him almost not just for interrupting their class now but for being so rude to Blaine. And Blaine is just as annoyed at him. He's always shown nothing but respect toward Finn so he really doesn't understand what he's playing at.

"Finn, just leave it." Rachel whispers but its loud enough everyone hears. Blaine can hear his heartbeat in his ears and his eyes dart to Kurt. Rachel knows. Meaning she's probably told Finn. And Finn is pissed.

"Leave what?" Santana asks curiously, keeping her eyes darting from Finn to Rachel. Everyone is murmuring things to one another while Finn and Blaine have a staring match. Kurt is glancing back and forth between Blaine and Finn, panicking at what's going to come next. Rachel's standing in front of Finn, her hand on his chest, as if holding him back.

"You disgust me." Finn points his finger at Blaine and raises his voice in anger. "How could you do that? He's my brother! He's so much younger than you! His Dad has just had another heart attack, but do you give a crap?" Blaine's life is just crumbling around him. Everyone is staring at Finn like he's just admitted to murder and Kurt has his hand over his mouth in utter shock, clearly he didn't know that Rachel told Finn. "No you're just in it for sex aren't you, you pervert!" Finn rages forward toward Blaine but Puck and Sam come in front of him. The whole class are murmuring and whispering to each other, baffled by what's going on. Though from what Finn screamed they probably have already figured it all out.

"I swear if you touch my brother one more time-"

"Finn!" Kurt yells, breaking the stare between Blaine and Finn. "Let's not do this here okay. Blaine can we go in your office?" Kurt asks and Blaine nods, anywhere but here, in front of everyone.

"Class dismissed for today guys." The class is completely confused as they filter into the changing rooms. Blaine waits outside to make sure everyone leaves, allowing Kurt, Rachel and Finn to go inside his office and keep their shouting to a minimum. Santana asks him what's going on but he just brushes her off, saying he'll sort it and not to worry.

As soon as everyone has gone he does a double check in the changing rooms to make sure no one is lingering or no one has left anything behind so they don't have to come back for it. He locks the changing rooms and then makes his way to his office, where he can already hear plenty of shouting, mostly on Finn's part.

He's dreading this so much, but he knows it has to be done. He steps inside his office and closes the door behind him. He stays by the door, not moving an inch as Kurt stares at him, looking as if he's been crying and all Blaine wants to do is wrap him up in his arms and kiss him better. But this is really not the time nor the place.

"Are you sleeping with my brother?" Finn blurts, getting straight to the point and Blaine quickly glances to Kurt who isn't looking at him, he's instead glaring at his brother. "Don't look at him, look at me and tell me the truth." Finn is so angry and usually he's such a soft, sweet guy. Blaine actually feels intimidated, because not only is Finn super angry at him but he's also a hell of a lot taller than Blaine and he could probably knock him out with one punch, regardless of whether Blaine boxes or not. "Are you sleeping with my brother?" Finn repeats each word slowly, punctuating them as if Blaine doesn't understand.

"Yes," Kurt sighs and covers his face. Blaine couldn't have lied about something like that. Not to Kurt's brother, not when Kurt told Rachel everything. Denying it would only cause more trouble and he really doesn't need that. "Look, Finn I know you might be upset about all this, but you need to listen -"

"No," Finn interrupts and Kurt walks over to stand beside Blaine, Rachel still standing in the middle of the room, looking a little lost. "You listen to _me_. You do not touch my brother again, he doesn't want you near him and you're just taking advantage of him!"

"Finn, will you just shut up and listen!" Kurt yells as Rachel yells too, telling Finn to shut up also. Finn goes silent looking expectantly from Rachel to Kurt, avoiding looking at Blaine at all costs. "I am in love with Blaine." Kurt explains and Blaine has never been more glad to hear those words. "I don't care what you think, Blaine loves me and I love him, he has never once taken advantage of me. In fact I made the first move."

"How long has this been going on for?" Honestly it's not been going on for that long. It's been about 2 and a half months, but it feels like an eternity and Blaine wants it to go on for much, much longer.

"Almost three months." Kurt informs him and Finn looks utterly disgusted with them both.

"You knew about this?" He turns to Rachel who shakes her head.

"I had my suspicions but I swear I had only just found out for sure when I told you."

"Why did you even think of telling him Rachel?" Kurt asks and it's a question that's been bugging Blaine too.

"I don't know, he wanted to know what we were arguing about on Saturday and so I told him. I didn't think he'd take it this bad." Kurt huffs and runs his fingers through his hair and Blaine knows he never does that unless he's really stressed. It upsets him that Finn can make Kurt this stressed and upset. Finn is supposed to be family; he's supposed to love Kurt unconditionally, no matter his choices in life.

"Do you not give a crap about your Dad Kurt?"

"Do not bring my Dad into this!" Kurt yells, the power of his voice actually making Blaine jump. "My Dad has nothing to do with this! You two have nothing to do with this!"

"I have everything to do with this!" Finn bellows back the intensity of his voice just as loud and scary. "Don't come crying to me when he dumps your ass because he's found someone better."

"I would never do that," Blaine steps forward, finding his voice and curling his arm around Blaine's waist. "There is no one better than Kurt, I love him so much and he's right you don't have anything to do with our relationship."

"Maybe, I don't," Finn bites back. "But I'm sure the Dean will, when I tell him. I heard you and Frank are good friends Blaine." Blaine swallows thickly.

"Don't you dare threaten him with that! Get out Finn, this isn't anything to do with you, please leave me alone." Kurt lays his hand on Blaine's shoulder and curls further into his boyfriend, as if to stress to Finn that they are together and nothing can stop them.

"What is Burt gonna' say about this? Sleeping with a teacher?" Finn scoffs at the thought and shoves his way past Blaine, shoulder checking him on his way out. Blaine falls into Kurt's side but Kurt holds him up.

"I'll go calm him down," Rachel runs after Finn, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asks, still holding Blaine up, and Blaine is thankful for that because he feels like his legs are jelly and he could collapse at any moment if Kurt lets him go.

Blaine doesn't answer; he just pulls Kurt into a tight hug. Knowing full well this could be the end of everything.

* * *

"So is everything set up?" Rachel asks as she enters through Kurt's open apartment door and dumps down a crate of beer.

"Ahuh, everything looks okay."

Kurt surveys his open plan kitchen and living room. Everything is immaculately decorated from floor to ceiling. The fire escape is closed so when people are drunk they can't do stupid things and fall 50 feet to their death. The spotlights are dimed down so that there isn't too much light coming in, and so his normally tidy apartment has a party vibe to it. Rachel is decorating the kitchen counters with snacks and she's putting the beers in the fridge and getting out the wine bottles that she and Kurt will mostly likely be drinking.

He checks his watch and notes that he has time to do a double check and make sure everything valuable or breakable is hidden and kept safe. He makes a detour to his bedroom and checks that nothing of Blaine's is lying around, he does the same in the bathroom too – because even though Kurt spends most of his time at Blaine's apartment as it's bigger, Blaine has been coming here lately because of the crap going on with Finn.

Rachel turns on the docking station when Kurt walks back into the living room, the music is on low for now but he's already warned his neighbors it's going to get louder. He invited some of them, because he's just that nice, but most declined, saying that don't mind a little noise as long as it's not unreasonable.

Kurt's birthday is actually tomorrow, but because today is a Saturday night Rachel insisted on a party. Tomorrow Kurt has plans with Blaine and Rachel – who invited herself – to go out for a birthday lunch. Rachel also insisted on inviting Blaine tonight, after the huge fiasco last week in class Blaine was a little reluctant to come, especially because he's been getting snide remarks all week from the guys. Pippa is attending too, Blaine is bringing her so it doesn't look too bad. But everyone already knows Kurt and Blaine are together now, and to be honest none of them – with the exception of Finn – are really all that fussed.

"Oh, people should be arriving soon!" Rachel hops about on her feet, turning the music up ever so slightly and then jumping around the room again. Kurt rolls his eyes at her enthusiasm and decides to walk around the room and open some windows in case it gets too warm.

Just as he finishes with the last window in the kitchen there's a knock on his door, Rachel rushes to open it and hugs everyone that flows in. Finn is first, followed closely by Puck, Sam and Mike with Tina. Finn and Sam have helped Artie up, thankful Kurt's building has an elevator. So Artie follows behind them. A few minutes later there's another knock as Kurt is offering out drinks to everyone and telling people who haven't been here before where everything is and places not to go in – like his bedroom. Santana and Brittany saunter in, Sugar and Joe bringing up the rear. Mercedes is last to arrive with Quinn, both of them living in the same apartment building so they shared a cab here.

"Is, uh, Blaine coming?" Finn wanders over to him, beer in hand, a few minutes after everyone has arrived and settled in. Kurt nods once, leaning against the wall and keeping a close eye on Santana and Brittany who are already doing body shots. "Are you guys gonna' be kissing and stuff?" Kurt narrows his eyes at his brother. Is he serious? After everything Finn is asking _that_?

"No," Kurt huffs. "He's attending as a friend, as well as Pippa." Kurt's been off with Finn this past week, glaring at him, ignoring him as much as possible, and just overall pretending he doesn't exist.

"Oh, cool." Finn says awkwardly and then nods toward Sam and Puck. "I'm gonna-" There's a knock at the door and Kurt brushes past Finn to answer it.

"Kurt, Happy Birthday!" Pippa dives on him when he opens the door, he steps back on his feet, trying to hold her weight – she isn't heavy at all but it's still a shock to be dived on.

"Thank you Pip, how're you?" He sets Pippa back on her feet and stands upright himself, trying his hardest not to look behind her at the man stood there. He knows tonight is going to be awkward for them, they have to act like friends. Kurt thought it wouldn't be too hard, because well, they have to do it in classes, but being outside of School makes it harder.

"I'm great. Spencer is supposed to be coming later, but it depends when he gets off work. He's working overtime now because of you-know-what." She smirks and rubs at her tiny stomach. Pippa found out she was pregnant last week, but she isn't supposed to have told anyone because it's early on in the pregnancy. But apparently, Pippa and Blaine are extremely alike and cannot keep a secret.

"Awe, well hopefully he'll turn up." Kurt met Spencer last week and he's the most adorable guy ever, he's perfect for Pippa in every way and Kurt is glad she's getting married to him soon. That'll be an event he can most certainly look forward to. "Seen as you cannot drink, I've left some diet coke in the fridge for you." Pippa looks thankful. Kurt knows what it's like to be around people that are all drinking and he can't, not that he enjoys alcohol, sometimes it's just a nice ice breaker.

"Anyway," Pippa looks anxiously from Kurt to Blaine and then back. "I'll, um, leave you two." She wanders off to the kitchen where a lot of people are choosing to reside for now.

"Hey," Blaine smiles nervously and shuffles on his feet. Kurt doesn't think he's ever seen Blaine this quiet and shy before.

"Hi," Kurt smiles back and slides past Blaine to shut the front door quietly, so no one will notice they are still stood there. As he steps backward he pecks Blaine's cheek lightly and then swiftly looks around to see if anyone noticed. They didn't. "This is going to be super awkward." Blaine nods in agreement and then looks over Kurt's shoulder – having to stand on his tip toes to do it – noting that nobody is looking in their direction and Kurt is blocking their view to him even if they were. He leans in and presses his lips to Kurt's in a chaste kiss that says _I wish we could do more._ Kurt completely understands and so settles for that kiss, sighing into it and holding onto Blaine's elbow.

"Come on, let's get you a beer." He smiles when they pull back and directs him to the kitchen, as if he doesn't know where it is, as if he and Kurt haven't spent days here, as if he hasn't had sex with Kurt on that kitchen counter where Finn is reaching across to grab a bowl of potato chips. Blaine holds back his laughter as Kurt hands him an opened beer, their fingers brushing as they exchange.

Rachel skips over to them and hands Kurt a glass of white wine and then leans against the kitchen counter with them. "I've been looking for you," She says and stands on her tip toes between Kurt and Blaine and whispers loud enough for them to hear. "Noah is going on about how he's going to get you drunk and then sneak into your room to find incriminating evidence of you and Blaine." Blaine's eyes do wide and he chokes on his beer. But Rachel corrects herself. "I probably shouldn't have said it like that, what I meant was he wants to see you two together basically." Kurt nods and thanks Rachel for telling him, knowing now that he needs to keep a well trained eye on Puck to watch what he's doing.

"She's changed her tune about us." Blaine mumbles and then sips his drink.

"Yeah, well after I broke down and told her you were the best thing to happen to me she kind of just…accepted it." Blaine smiles shyly and reaches down with his free hand to brush his fingers over Kurt's.

"You're the best thing to happen to me too, you know." Blaine says turning to face Kurt and sliding his hand along the counter behind him so it can rest on the small of Kurt's back.

"Oh god," Santana groans as she makes her way into the kitchen area and pulls a bottle of vodka from the fridge. "Get a room you two, it's cute and all but seriously." She pulls at face at them and Blaine flinches away from Kurt, but Kurt grabs his arm and slides it back around him. Santana can be intimidating but she's harmless and she really doesn't care about them being together. In fact since she found out she's not stopped asking Kurt questions about his sex life with Blaine – none of which he has chosen to answer. "I'm joking Blainers," She taps his chin. "You sex him up all you want, just as long as I'm there with a video camera and Brittany, you know so-" Kurt stops her before she goes one step too far and scars Blaine for life, his eyes are already blown wide and he looks pretty scared.

"Santana stop." She shrugs her shoulders and then jogs back to Brittany, Artie and Sugar with the vodka.

"I cannot believe I'm actually doing this," Blaine sighs with frustration.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks him, confused.

"Some of these kids are underage and I'm here, a teacher, allowing them to drink." Kurt huffs out a laugh and curls further into Blaine.

"Okay, first off, you're not a teacher," Because it's true, he's not a _qualified _teacher. "And secondly we're not kids Blaine," Blaine pulls his mouth into a tight line, he probably shouldn't have used the word 'kids' to describe a group of adults who aren't that much younger than Blaine. Blaine takes a swig of his beer and smiles when Mike and Tina make their way over to them. Blaine's always liked Mike and so Kurt is happy just to see him smile so effortlessly.

By the time they've finished their discussion with Tina and Mike, Blaine has gone through 3 beers and is getting a little clingy, Kurt's on his second glass of wine and doesn't even care that Blaine is brushing his hand against his ass every now and again.

All of a sudden, during a conversation about football with Sam and Blaine and fashion with Mercedes and Kurt, Puck comes running to them, hops up behind them on the kitchen counter – drunk off his face – and dangles something above their heads. Kurt looks up to find it's mistletoe, he curses to the high heavens for forgetting about his Christmas decorations box in his spare room and glares up at Puck. But before he can say anything people are chanting '_kiss, kiss, kiss'_ and Kurt wants to curl up in a ball and die. He glances to Blaine who is looking around and internally panicking.

"Puck, get off my counter." Kurt turns and shoves at Pucks feet, making him fall on his ass, but he still manages to hold up the mistletoe.

"Not until you two get your freak on." Kurt glances around the room to all the smiling faces, even Pippa's, but then he spots Finn in the far corner, with a strange smirk on his face. Kurt's completely baffled by Finn's expression and so just goes for it. He leans in quickly and pecks Blaine on the lips. Blaine freezes up but the kiss is over before it's even begun so he doesn't have much to worry about.

"Oh come on," Santana yells from where she's stood with her arms around Brittany. "We want more than that! I came here to see you two make out, so make out!" Kurt feels Puck shift above him, he's rummaging around in the cupboards and he pulls out Kurt's glasses.

"If you guys don't make out for at least a minute I'll smash every single glass in here," The problem with that is Kurt knows Puck will do it, drunk or not.

"Do it, do it, do it!" Chants around the room and Kurt doesn't hold back a second longer. He grabs the back of Blaine's head and surges them both forward until their lips collide. There's a loud triumphant roar around the room but Kurt doesn't stop kissing Blaine. He feels Puck move from behind him but his eyes are closed and his mouth is all over Blaine's. Blaine settles into the kiss after a few seconds, kissing back with just as much fervour and he parts his lips, allowing Kurt's tongue to swipe its way in his mouth.

He distinctly hears someone in the background call 'I think that's a minute guys' but he doesn't pay any attention to it and apparently neither does Blaine. He shoves Blaine roughly against the counter – a long weekend of pent up frustration about not being able to be with Blaine since the argument last week – and slides his thigh in between Blaine's.

Someone clears there throat and it's extremely familiar. He feels a tap on his shoulder and he opens his eyes, pulls away from Blaine and almost collapses with what he sees.

His Dad is there. With presents for him and an extremely confused expression on his face.

Oh this cannot go well.

Finn is smirking and Rachel is scolding him but he doesn't seem to be paying attention to her. Now Kurt understands why Finn had such a calm and collected smirk on his face before. He'd obviously invited Burt and Carole. And oh, this was not good.

"D-Dad," He says his voice hoarse from kissing Blaine for so long. "Hey," He makes his way across the room to his Dad and pulls him into a hug. Burt hugs back and at the same time whispers 'I think we need to talk' in his ear continuing with 'all of us, including that guy who's face you were just eating'. Kurt feels himself blush and he quickly moves onto Carole, kissing her cheeks and giving her a tight hug. "It's so great that you're both here, I had no idea!"

"Finn invited us," Carole smiles as she walks over to her son and hugs him.

"Kurt," Burt coughs.

"Uh, guys I'll be back in a minute, just keep the party going!" Santana hollas and starts dancing again, Brittany joining in and grabbing Sugar as she does. Kurt gestures with his finger for Blaine to follow and he really feels sorry for him. Blaine is sheet white and he wobbles on his feet a little as he makes his way over to Kurt and Burt. Kurt knows he isn't drunk – Blaine can handle his alcohol so that's not an issue.

The three of them walk into Kurt's bedroom and Kurt flicks on the light switch, shutting the door behind himself and Blaine.

"So, you gonna' introduce us Kurt?" Burt says adjusting his signature baseball cap and leaning against Kurt's dresser.

Kurt takes a deep breath and risks a glance to Blaine's terrified face, he strokes down Blaine's arm and twines their fingers together, reassuring him that his Dad isn't scary at all. "Dad," He starts slowly. "This is my boyfriend, Blaine this is my Dad." Burt offers his hand out to Blaine and Blaine shakily accepts it.

"Nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Burt; Kurt never told me he had a boyfriend." Burt looks to Kurt questioningly. Kurt honestly doesn't know what to say. There are many reasons he's not told his Dad about Blaine, the main one being because during the first week of classes Kurt gushed to his Father about his teacher Mr Anderson.

"It's lovely to meet you too Sir, Blaine Anderson." Kurt tugs Blaine closer because he knows what's coming.

"Anderson?" Burt questions, looking back and forth between the two men for some kind of non-verbal explanation. "As in _Mr Anderson,_ Kurt's teacher?"

Kurt honestly thinks he can feel Blaine's heart rate increase dramatically. A part of Kurt knows his Father will accept whoever makes Kurt happy, but a part of him is scared because; yes Blaine is technically his teacher until the year is up.

He nods to his Father, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"Wow, well I wasn't expecting that." Burt lays his hand over his heart and Kurt panics for a moment, his Dad isn't long out of recovery he probably shouldn't have even flown to New York, and now he's here he gets greeted like this. "How long have you two, uh-?"

"Since early October, the week you were in hospital." Burt furrows his brow at this and Kurt knows exactly what's going through his mind.

"You don't look old kid, how old are you?" He asks Blaine.

Blaine's eyes dart about and Kurt wonders why he isn't answering, because really, three years isn't a massive age gap at all. His Dad and Carole are five years apart.

"I've just turned 25 Sir," Burt nods, Kurt thinks he's happy enough with that age that he'll let all the other issues go.

"And you've been treating my son right?" Burt probes and Kurt groans loudly, burying his face in Blaine's neck. Blaine rubs up and down Kurt's back with both his arms, curling them around him completely.

"Yes, Sir, Kurt's amazing and I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him." Burt whistles loudly – and that's saying something because the music is still blaring from the living room.

"Please, call me Burt, kid. And you love him?" He questions, double checking to see if he heard it right. Kurt smiles into Blaine's neck, because his Dad told Blaine to call him Burt and he's never done that with any of Kurt's other boyfriends before. But that's probably because they were all douchebags.

"Yes, Si-Burt, I love him very much and I'm pretty sure he loves me too." Blaine smiles down at Kurt and Kurt moves his head to press a very chaste kiss to Blaine's lips, he doesn't care that it's in front of his Dad – besides Burt just arrived to Kurt almost dry humping Blaine in the kitchen in front of loads of people, he's sure he can handle a little light kiss.

"Well then, I approve." Burt pats Blaine on the back and heads to the door. "Blaine," He turns back, his hand on the door knob. "Are you doing anything for Christmas this year?" Kurt's heart feels like it's in his mouth and there are some uncomfortable butterflies in his stomach. Blaine shakes his head – Kurt knows that it'll just be Cooper and Blaine for Christmas as Blaine doesn't speak to his parents.

"No, Sir, probably just me and my brother watching TV all day." Burt smiles and shakes his head.

"Nonsense, you and your brother are welcome to spend Christmas with us in Ohio, the more the merrier." And with that Burt leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him, knowing that Kurt and Blaine probably want a little privacy.

Blaine huffs out a breath. "Well shit, I did not expect that."

"Will you come?" Kurt asks, dying to know whether Blaine will accept his Dad's offer, because spending Christmas with his boyfriend is what Kurt so desperately wants, especially now it's been mentioned and offered.

"Do you want me to come?" Blaine inquires, stepping backward until he knees hit the bed and he sits on the edge of it, patting next to him for Kurt to join him.

"Are you joking?" Kurt almost yells. "Of course I want you there, it'll be amazing, our first Christmas together." Blaine smiles proudly and runs his fingers down Kurt's cheek, caressing the skin. He leans in and presses a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, which soon turns into a very dirty one. Blaine pushes Kurt backward on the bed and throws his leg over him, kissing him furiously.

They hadn't been together like this – or anything more either - since last week and Kurt never thought he would be sex deprived but he really is, and if he had a lock on his bedroom door he'd lock it and take Blaine right there and then.

"W-we should go back out there." Blaine stutters pulling back from Kurt's lips and panting into his neck instead.

"Ugh, but I wanna' stay in here so bad." Blaine smirks against Kurt's neck and Kurt tugs his fingers through Blaine's curls, admiring them without product.

"When everyone goes, we can have drunk sex. I promise." Kurt hums and plants another firm kiss to Blaine's lips, lifting himself off him and straightening his shirt, holding his hand out for Blaine to take, no longer caring that they 'shouldn't' be affectionate. Kurt was going to kiss his boyfriend all night, just because he can.

* * *

When they exit Kurt's bedroom, holding hands, the party is in full swing once again. Santana and Brittany are dancing on Kurt's coffee table and he is so thankful they listened to him earlier and took off their high heels. Puck, Sam, Finn and Artie are stood near an open window talking and laughing loudly. Mercedes is sat on the couch with Tina and Mike and are discussing something that sounds a lot like their sex lives – and wow does Kurt _not_ want to hear about that. Everyone else is mingling and flitting from group to group. Rachel's bouncing about the place, but mostly staying near Finn, keeping an eye on him, and at the same time talking to Burt and Carole in the kitchen.

Blaine and Kurt make their way past the singing and dancing crowd to the kitchen where they settle against the counter beside Burt and Carole. Carole falls into conversation with Blaine quickly, mainly about Christmas. They discuss Blaine's brother Cooper and Blaine explains to her that he's shooting a movie now but should be allowed back for Christmas. Kurt is just happy everyone seems to be getting along and playing well together.

Kurt leans into Blaine after a while and Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt, almost instinctively now. Kurt starts discussing the latest fashion trends with Carole and the fact that during Christmas break they need to go shopping together again, and maybe get some good bargains. Blaine just grins stupidly at him the whole time.

That is until the music changes and a familiar song echoes through Blaine's head. Puck has jumped up on the coffee table – after pushing Santana and Brittany away – and is doing air guitar to Van Halen's Hot For Teacher. Blaine wants to throw up. Kurt isn't impressed either, Blaine can tell by the way he squeezes closer and rubs his hand comfortingly up and down Blaine's back.

Puck bounces around the room, singing the lyrics and playing air guitar, he saunters over to Kurt and sings '_got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, I'm hot for teacher' _he taps Kurt's nose and then ruffles Blaine's hair. Needless to say Blaine is far from a 'teacher' if anything he's more like a student. But that doesn't mean to say that he doesn't like the idea of what Noah is doing.

Everyone starts to join in with the song, most of them probably not realising the reference Puck was trying to make. Finn was though. Blaine could see him in the corner of his eye, stood next to Burt – who didn't look impressed by the scene either – glaring at everyone who was dancing, including Rachel.

Carole touches Blaine's arm and offers him a sad smile, at least she understands why he isn't enjoying this right now.

Kurt yells, "Guys! Can we not do this! Puck, come on you know better!"

"Oh look out guys, it's Buzz Kill Bob!" He prances back over to them as someone in the background turns the music down a few notches so they no longer have to shout to one another. "Come on Kurt, lighten up a little. You're screwing a teacher; it's something to be proud of!" Kurt didn't feel proud right now.

"Puck, please can we just not?" Kurt mumbles but apparently it's loud enough over the thump of the music for Finn to hear. He steps forward, smirking again, and Blaine just knows something is going to kick off.

"Yeah, Puck," Finn says coming up beside Puck who has now stopped with the air guitar. "Nobody really wants to see them interact; it's wrong."

"Finn, do you realise how homophobic that sounds?" Kurt snaps at him and well, he has a point. But Finn didn't mean it like that and the look on his face tells Blaine he was just trying to stir up some trouble, and apparently he's not going to stop.

Finn takes a step forward, almost challengingly. "Nobody wants to know, how my girlfriend-" All eyes turn to Rachel who flushes a deep scarlet color. "- walked in on you two screwing on his desk!" Finn shoves his finger into Blaine's chest and Blaine stumbles back – man that guy is strong. The rest of the room collectively gasp and mumble things to the people around them. Pippa walks from the back of the room to come and stand by Kurt and Blaine, as if taking sides.

Blaine swallows thickly, looking around the room at everyone's different facial expressions. Some are shocked; some – like Santana and Puck – are nodding and smirking approvingly. Kurt scoots closer to Blaine, laying his clammy hand on Blaine's stomach and Blaine can feel him shaking through his dress shirt.

"Wanky!" Comes from Santana but everyone chooses to ignore it, apart from Puck who dissolves into giggles. Blaine isn't anywhere near drunk enough for this conversation to be happening, in front of Kurt's Dad as well.

"Finn, please don't do this!" Kurt pleads with his brother but Finn is having none of it. Rachel comes up to him, to try and stop him from saying anymore, but it's no use, he's on a roll.

"No, Kurt I'm going to do this, because he's taking advantage of you-"

"Finn, I am a grown man!" Kurt yells and voices are rising over the music and Blaine feels extremely sorry for the neighbors that have to hear this. But mostly he feels sorry for Kurt's Dad. "I can make my own decisions; Blaine has never once taken advantage of me."

"So you're denying that Rachel saw you and him on his desk in his office, in the room that we practice!" Finn bellows out and Blaine can feel his face heating up with embarrassment. That was one time a few weeks ago, Rachel walked in by accident because Blaine forgot to lock the door in the haste to get Kurt naked – they said they wouldn't mention it and that it would be forgotten, Blaine's now only just figuring out how much of a gossip Rachel really is.

Blaine looks to Kurt frantically. And from that one look he knows, Kurt is not going to deny it.

"No, I'm not going to deny it!" Kurt yells and the room once again simultaneously gasp with shock. "Oh come on," Kurt is getting angrier and angrier and Blaine lays his hand on Kurt's chest to calm him down. "Don't you tell me that if Rachel wasn't a hot teacher and you were in _love_ with her, yeah that's right _love_, that you wouldn't take advantage of having sex with her on her desk?" Why did Kurt have to say that? Blaine's eyes dart to Burt, who is looking absolutely mortified, he should not be hearing about his son like this.

Rachel coughs, trying to ease the tension, but Kurt is just as pissed as her as he is Finn. "So yeah, Finn, I admit I had sex with Blaine on his desk. In fact it wasn't the first time or the last!" Now would be a really good time for like a meteor to hit Blaine. "And you can look at me in disgust all you want; I really don't give a crap Finn! I am in love with Blaine, he is amazing and just because you don't know him like I do, doesn't mean you have to act like this!"

"Finn," Blaine's gruff voice startles Kurt. "If you're going to act like this because of something so…menial, then I really suggest you no longer attend my classes." Finn scoffs but then a daring smirk grows on his face and he takes a step forward, so he can Blaine are practically chest to chest.

Finn smiles down on him and Blaine looks positively terrified – Finn is huge in size compared to him and it doesn't matter that Blaine boxes to control his anger, Finn could probably floor him in a matter of seconds. "You know what, if you ban me from your lessons I'll tell the Dean about your relationship." He threatens.

"And what proof will you have?" Kurt argues back.

Finn takes in the faces of his friends and family around the room. None of them look like they'd agree with him. "I don't need proof to get this douchebag fired. I tell the Dean, he opens up an enquiry about it, I'm sure there's plenty of evidence of Blaine's existence in your life around your apartment." Finn stomps his way off to Kurt's bedroom and Kurt runs his hands through his hair. He can hear Finn tearing apart his bedroom, but he can't bring himself to move out of Blaine's arms.

Rachel is looking directly at him, mouthing apologies and then chasing after Finn. But before she can get to Kurt's bedroom Finn returns with a pile of things in his hands which he dumps on the kitchen counter, not bothering about the snacks that are there.

"Oh look," He cries almost hysterical. "Blaine's sweater vest-"

"That could be mine." Kurt snatches it back. But Finn isn't stopping.

"I'm sure there's plenty of text message evidence," He mumbles to himself as he hunts through the pile of Blaine's clothing to find whatever it is he's looking for so badly. When Finn pulls out the photo frame from the bottom of the pile Blaine's heart goes crazy in his chest. Pippa took that photo of them, on purpose but they didn't know. They were curled up on Blaine's couch, wrapped in blankets because his heating broke, and where kissing, only light kisses but still, it was photographic proof of their relationship. Kurt cannot believe he forgot to hide it. "And this," Finn tugs open the back of the frame and pulls out the picture, holding it up for everyone to see.

"This cannot be happening," Blaine murmurs and pulls away from Kurt. "I need to go," He looks to Pippa who nods and then walks toward the apartment door.

"Blaine, wait, don't leave. He's being stupid!" Kurt calls back but Blaine just turns and shakes his head, tears brimming over his eyes and flowing down his cheeks.

"He's serious Kurt, look at him!" Blaine yells, gesticulating a lot and Kurt knows he's getting angrier by the second.

"Yeah, Kurt I'm serious. He better leave." Finn adds but Kurt glares at him and he soon shuts up. Everyone behind Kurt seems to just disappear and it's only Kurt and Blaine stood there, gazing at each other. And Kurt can feel it coming, he knows what's going to happen and his heart aches in his chest. He mumbles '_No, no, no.'_

"Maybe this was a bad idea Kurt, I shouldn't have come today. I'm sorry for ruining your birthday party." Blaine says slowly, holding back more tears that are threatening to fall.

"You haven't, he has!" Kurt yells and points to Finn, who scoffs in the background.

Blaine sighs and just shakes his head and Kurt burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Kurt, I love you, but if he's going to act like that I can't be with you. Mr Hummel," He looks to Burt who is just utterly shocked by what's going on."You have to know, I would never do anything to hurt your son, I have never _done _anything to hurt your son. I love Kurt, very much and that is why I have to let him go." Burt doesn't move a muscle, he doesn't even blink. Blaine takes a cautious step forward and presses his lips to Kurt's in a soft, loving manner.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I love you but we can't do this anymore." Blaine turns and leaves, not once looking back. He doesn't break down until he's getting piled into a cab with Pippa, who hugs him while he cries.

He doesn't hear Kurt cry his eyes out; he doesn't hear Kurt yelling at Finn like a mad man, he doesn't hear Kurt scream for everybody to leave and hear certainly doesn't hear Kurt cry himself to sleep on his birthday.

* * *

**Your thoughts would, as always, be welcomed, cherished & loved.**

**This is an important chapter. Just one left now guys. Next chapter is the final one.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this so far.**

**Until next week...**


	8. Part Eight

**Well this is it guys, this is the end. **

**I have to say, I absolutely loved writing this fic and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**A big thank you has to go out to my beta, the one and only, Abbey. She's amazing and I couldn't have done half the writing I have without her. So thank you :)**

**Also, a big thank you goes out to _you guys! _Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and for sticking with this fic!  
**

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

Monday comes around much faster than Blaine would have liked. Usually Mondays are a little slow, considering their class is the last one of the day, and well, it's a Monday. This Monday is no different either, that is until they go over the singing for the Christmas show where Finn is putting so much effort into it all Blaine feels like he hasn't closed his mouth since they started.

He cannot deny that he's had a bad weekend, he texted Kurt on Sunday with 'Happy Birthday' and that was it. They haven't spoken since, Kurt didn't text back and he hasn't even looked at him.

Finn is actually awfully strange, it's like he isn't bothered about what he caused on Saturday night and he's being extra nice to Blaine. In all honesty Blaine wants to punch him in the face.

Everyone else senses the tension between, Kurt, Finn and Blaine but thankfully chooses not to say anything. Nobody makes any snide comments, nobody mentions how much Blaine is screwing up the dance moves and nobody says anything when he dismisses them half an hour early.

Wednesday is probably even worse than Monday. Blaine hasn't slept properly in days, he's barely eaten and is living off coffee. Kurt doesn't look all that good idea, he has dark bags under his eyes, his dancing is nowhere up to standard and he refuses to sing anything, he just hums in the background.

Blaine feels so bad for what he did, but it was necessary; Kurt will move on.

But will Blaine?

That's the question that's been nagging at him for so long. What happens if one day Kurt comes into class looking so happy and joyful – like he used to when he was with Blaine – and he finds out it's because he's got a super attractive boyfriend, that Finn approves of and everyone loves. It kills him a little bit every day when his mind begins to wander to that possibility.

On Wednesday they pass in the corridor and it's so tense between them Blaine thinks he could probably cut it with a butcher's knife.

Wednesday isn't a good day for Blaine. His Father calls him on Wednesday morning and tells him that he's seen a commercial for something that Blaine starred in a while ago that's only just coming to TV, and he isn't happy about it. Blaine needs to start being a man and not be in stupid singing and dancing shows. He tries to plead with his Father that it's his job, just like Coopers, but Father doesn't care, Cooper's always been the better child anyway. After the phone call Blaine cries for what feels like hours and then has to go into work looking like he'd put his face in an oven.

After class Kurt walks into his office and asks him what's wrong. Blaine tells him about the phone call from his Dad and that he's just a little upset with everything that's going on. Kurt gives him a light-hearted hug and Blaine feels a terrible pull in his chest. The feeling of nostalgia is so overwhelming.

On Thursday the day before the Christmas show, Blaine knows they should be rehearsing, but after a sad phone with his brother after his Dad called Wednesday morning Blaine just wants to vent some anger. So he decides for the last week of term before Christmas break to set an assignment for them on that day. He and Puck perform _Mean _by _Taylor Swift_ because; well it's relevant to both of their lives right now. It's a pretty emotional song and when they're finished they get a lot of questioning looks, Blaine from Kurt especially.

But what really makes Blaine want to cry there and then is Kurt singing _How Will I Know _by _Whitney Houston _with Mercedes, Santana and Rachel. And by the end Kurt looks like he wants to collapse in a heap on the floor. Thankfully he doesn't. Because if he did Blaine would have no choice but to run to him and make sure he's okay.

It's a tough final week and with Kurt going back to Ohio to spend Christmas with his family, Pippa going to Vegas to spend Christmas with Spencer's family, Cooper not being allowed back from South America and his parents acting like he doesn't exist again. He is forced to spend Christmas alone. And it's difficult, considering just last week he had been so happy with thoughts of spending Christmas with Kurt.

And even though the term ends on a high with the Christmas performance and the smiles and goodbyes and see you after New Year's, Blaine doesn't feel happy at all. And when he watches the ball drop on New Year's Eve on TV he falls asleep thinking how wonderful it would have been to kiss Kurt at midnight.

* * *

"Welcome back guys! I hope you all had a great Christmas break, we have Pippa with us today because apparently she's got some big news!" Blaine steps out of the way and lets Pippa take his spot, front and center.

She smiles at the class, holding her tiny protruding baby bump, she's three months along now and she's so excited. "Okay, well I've actually managed to score you guys a public gig!" The class erupt in murmurs of 'wow really?' and 'that's awesome'. "It's for charity in Times Square and I've sent you guys my own little assignment for it." Blaine smiles at her, he did not expect her to get them something this big. "I've cleared it with the Dean and he's cool with it, the Charity's we'll be supporting are The Trevor Project, the HIV/AIDS foundation and the American Heart Association. You'll be performing a few songs and I plan for Blaine to perform in all of them." Blaine rolls his eyes; of course she'd want that. "The first one we'll be doing is Lady Gaga's Born This Way, oh and we'll also be donating to her Born This Way foundation too."

Blaine is shocked by the enthusiasm about the event. And if he's honest with himself, he's pretty excited to be involved with it too.

"For the show," Pippa continues. "You're all going to have T-shirts designed with a word or phrase on them that describes you best, something you are, something you're born with, or something that has just taken you some time to fully accept." Pippa unbuttons her jacket and reveals her own T-shirt to the class, the words 'Heart Condition' in bold across it. "I want you all to come to me or Blaine with your ideas and I'll have them printed on T-shirts for you."

Blaine smiles as she steps back, bowing and laughing when the class applaud her. He claps along with them for a few seconds until she leans against the mirror and gestures for Blaine to get on with the class.

"Okay, so if you guys have ideas already then come and see me after class and we'll discuss them. They can't be inappropriate in any way, which is why I have to pre-approve them." The class dissolve into discussion which each other and Blaine can hear ideas floating around the room.

All in all, he's excited about the Born This Way assignment and wants to get cracking on the choreography, which he's going to have to work out tonight. And also decide on the other songs they are going to sing.

When he dismisses the class after rather heated discussions on what other songs to perform and ending up with less ideas than he had before he heads to his office to grab a pen and paper to write down what people want on their shirts.

Most of them already have ideas, a few telling them they'll for sure have them by Wednesday. Blaine's not bothered, he's just glad that they actually want to do this, because it's a huge opportunity for them. Times Square is the center of the world and from what Pippa's been telling them through the class, it's all going to be recorded and broadcasted on live TV.

"Likes Boys," Kurt's voice says and Blaine almost chokes on air, finishing up writing down what Rachel wants on hers.

"Excuse me?" He asks, just to make sure he's heard that right.

"I want 'Likes Boys' on mine." Blaine nods and jots down Kurt's name with the phrase 'Likes Boys' next to it. Pippa clears her throat and then steps out of the room and into Blaine's office, leaving the two men alone.

"I miss you Blaine," Kurt whispers as if admitting it too loudly would send Blaine crazy. Blaine nods in agreement, unable to bring himself to say that he misses Kurt too. He does, he misses him so much. But what is he supposed to do? Finn hates him and if he and Kurt get back together now then Finn is going to make Blaine lose his job, and contrary to what people might think, Blaine loves his job.

"You know, if we have a chance meeting once I graduate and we still have feelings for each other, maybe we can see if it will work." Kurt smiles down at him and Blaine bites him bottom lip, clenching his fists to prevent himself from surging forward and kissing Kurt senseless.

He clears his throat. "You never know."

* * *

Kurt's just settled in front of his TV, diet coke in hand and a blanket around him, because that's pretty much all he can do now. He's up to date with all his school work and he doesn't have Blaine to keep him company anymore. His mind wanders to what Blaine is doing right now. Is he sat watching crappy late night TV too? Is he thinking about Kurt? Is he curled up on the couch with a blanket and Garcy? Or is he out with Pippa and trying to meet a guy…_no _Kurt won't let himself think like that.

He has hope for their relationship, after Blaine answered his question about after college with a 'you never know', he's not stopped thinking about it. When he graduates – this might sound stalkerish – but he's going to do everything he can to 'accidently' bump into him on the street, looking his best as always.

There's a knock at his apartment door which draws him back to reality. He ponders on who could be at his door at this time – his mind briefly going to the possibility of Blaine but that soon disappears. It's actually Finn at his door and he frowns at the sight of his step-brother. Finn is probably the last person Kurt really wants to speak to or even look at right now. Even after they spent Christmas together –a very, very awkward Christmas at that – he's still not forgiven Finn for what he did on his birthday.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks but Finn ignores him and pushes past him. "Hey, Finn what are you doing? You can't just waltz into my apartment!" He slams the apartment door shut and follows Finn into the living room where he has taken up residence on Kurt's couch and switched the TV off so the only light in the room is coming from the small lamp on the corner table.

"We need to talk," He says as if that explains everything. Kurt takes a seat beside him, though keeping as much distance as he can without looking stupid.

"Okay," He begins. "Go ahead, talk." Because now he's curious as to what Finn wants to talk to him about.

"So I've been talking to Rachel lately," He starts and Kurt raises his eyebrows, of course he talks to Rachel he's her boyfriend, they live together, it's not like they don't talk. Kurt really doesn't understand the reason for this abrupt arrival and conversation. "I've noticed how upset you look Kurt, how tired and worn out you look and I wanted to know why. But I knew you wouldn't talk to me, because well, you kinda' hate me, so I asked Rachel." Kurt nods, gesturing for Finn to continue, because okay this just got interesting. "And she said it was because of Blaine." Kurt swallows thickly. "Is it?"

Kurt runs his fingers through his already messy hair and tugs the blanket up off the couch to wrap around himself. That tells Finn everything he needs to know.

"I'm so, so sorry Kurt." Finn blubbers. "I totally didn't know how you felt about him. I'm kind of naïve in that way, and I just thought he was in it for the sex, you know. I mean when you got together you were vulnerable, he could have easily been taking advantage of you."

"But he wasn't," Kurt says weakly.

"I know that now." Finn mumbles under his breath, rubbing his palms together. "I know that you love him, and he loves you, and it wasn't just the…sex." Apparently sex is a difficult word for Finn, and Kurt really doesn't know why considering it's all he talks about in the changing room with the other guys. "So, yeah I guess I wanted to say I'm sorry and that I see how miserable you are without him and that you should get back together with him. I don't care anymore."

Kurt laughs, he actually laughs. Finn thinks it just so easy to get back together with someone? Maybe it was easy if the person he wants to get back together still wanted him. But they don't.

"Look, Finn," Kurt speaks when he catches his breath and stops laughing. "Thank you for apologising. And I don't hate you, I was just – and still am – really annoyed at you. But it's not as easy as you think." Kurt squeezes Finns should when he looks to his brother confused. "I can't just run back to Blaine and say 'oh hey my step-brother is okay with us now, let's get back together'."

"Why not?" And Kurt wants to laugh again, but he doesn't, he holds it in.

"Because, Finn, _he _broke up with _me, _it's him that doesn't want us together anymore, not me. If it was as easy as you made out, I'd be kicking you out of here right now and calling Blaine. But it's not." Finn looks deflated. "Maybe you should go now, Finn. I'll see you on Monday in class." Finn nods and stands, stepping forward and then pulling Kurt into a huge bear hug. Kurt tries to hug back but his arms are trapped in front of him, pressed to Finn's chest.

"I'm sorry Kurt,"

"I know, Finn."

* * *

Blaine spent the weekend with his brother. Cooper had finished up the filming he needed to do and was back in New York until his next movie or TV show or whatever. Blaine told him about the Times Square gig Pippa got them and he's super excited that Cooper gets to be there to see it.

Cooper comes into Blaine's class on Monday and everyone is so star-struck by him. Blaine used to feel jealous by this, but he's mellowed to it now, Cooper just likes attention and what upsets Blaine about that is people don't really like him all that much because of it. But Cooper is a lovely guy and an amazing brother, people just needed to give him the chance. The amount of times he's got messed around with girls just looking for fame, attention and money is crazy and so now Blaine has to pre-approve all his relationships.

Cooper decides to give them some acting tips on how to act for the crowd during their performance in Times Square, everyone listens so intently and Blaine wishes he was able to get that kind of concentration.

"So that's everything I can really tell you, you just need to get into the role and then play it as well as you can. The more you make up your own little storylines in your head the more the character becomes real." The class take notes and then begin to file out of the room, each thanking Blaine for having an amazing brother an some of them even asking for pictures and autographs with Cooper. Blaine scoffs and Santana replies with; "Awe, you jealous Blainers?" He shakes his head with a laugh and ushers her off to get changed, telling everyone that Cooper will have pictures when everyone is changed.

Surprisingly Finn is the first out of the changing rooms and Cooper jumps to have a picture with him but he says no, he wants to talk to Blaine. Blaine eyes him curiously and then takes him into his office.

"Is everything okay Finn?" Blaine asks, leaning against the door of his office as Finn wanders around, leans against his desk – realisation flashing over his eyes – and then pulls back with a jump.

He takes a seat and rubs his palms together. "I need you to do something for me."

Blaine's eyebrows fuse together and his eyes narrow in confusion. What could Finn possibly want Blaine to do for him? "I want you to do something dramatic to win Kurt back." Well out of all the thoughts running through Blaine's mind, _that _was not one of them.

"I'm sorry Finn, I don't understand." Blaine is so confused right now. A month ago Finn didn't want Blaine anywhere near Kurt and cringed at the thought of them even being in the same room together. Now he wants them to be a couple again.

"Get back together with Kurt." He says, punctuating every word.

Blaine runs his fingers through his hair and says; "Finn, it's not that simple."

"That's what Kurt said."

"You spoke to Kurt about this?" Finn nods, his eyes keeping their gaze on the floor of Blaine's office, because that's much more interesting than the conversation they are having, even though Finn was the one to start it.

"Yeah, I told him I saw how miserable he was and I apologised for my behaviour toward you two and he said that you didn't want him back." Blaine clucks his tongue.

Kurt said that Blaine didn't want him back. Oh god. Blaine had really been that horrible, hadn't he? He had ignored Kurt straight for weeks on end and now Kurt thinks that Blaine doesn't care about him. When that is so not true, Blaine loves Kurt, he loves every part of Kurt, every inch of him and he always thought Kurt loved him the same.

"I guess what I wanted to say as well, to you, is that I'm sorry, uh, you know, for being so awful about this. But you're miserable too and Kurt is, he's not himself anymore, you should have seen him at Christmas – sorry." Blaine flinches at the mention of Christmas, because well, he and Kurt were supposed to be spending Christmas together and because of Finn – and Blaine's stupid righteous attitude – they didn't.

"I'll see what I can do." Blaine says, smiling, his brain already cooking up many ideas that he could use to win Kurt back. All of them extremely cheesy and romantic. And all of which he's going to need his brother and Pippa's help.

This is going to be good.

* * *

Times Square is jam packed. Nowhere near full as is it on New Year's Eve, but it's still pretty busy. The sun is setting and it's getting busier by the second. The group are all behind the TKTS box at the back of the ruby red stairs, cardigans covering their personalized T-Shirts.

Blaine's plan to win Kurt back in the most romantic and cheesy way was going to be put into action tonight. Pippa arranged for him to get his own 5 minute set on stage and he has everything ready that he needs. He's nervous but excited at the same time, but right now his priority is to get everyone ready and in their place as they are about to announced onto the stage.

"Okay guys!" He calls, gathering the group in a circle, hunching over to speak to them all. "Do you best out there tonight, I know you all can! It's going to be amazing-" Just then they are called to the steps. "Let's go guys!" They all place their hands in the center of the circle and then throw them in the air, cheering loudly backstage. A person with a clipboard and earphones in walks over to them and leads them up the side and to their places on the steps.

Blaine and Pippa watch the performance from the side-lines, dancing, cheering and singing along. Blaine cannot take his eyes off of Kurt throughout the whole performance.

The T-Shirts are a big hit with the crowd and they cheer and sing along to all the songs the group performs. Pippa spots Spencer in the crowd and brings him backstage along with Blaine and Cooper. They all chat while the other groups and other artists come on and do their songs and performances and what not. Blaine congratulates the group and tells them to go and join the crowd and enjoy themselves for the rest of the night, but make sure to stay until they end, he has something very important he's going to announce.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Pippa asks him, leaning against his side. "I mean it's broadcasted live."

"Nobody but Kurt and my class are going to know who it's about. Everything will be fine. Beside we're only four months from graduation." Blaine tells her just as the host introduces him to the stage. His brother slaps him on the shoulder and wishes him luck as he runs up the stairs to the top. The advertisement screens behind and around him all change so they are showing his face and he wants to kill and kiss Pippa at the same time.

He taps the microphone to see if it is working and his voice echoes around Time Square, he glances down to the crowd and searches for any of his class he can locate. All eyes are on him and that's pretty scary.

"Hey guys! I hope you've had fun tonight!" Blaine's getting nervous, his hands are shaking and becoming clammy, there's a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead and he's stuttering a little. It's that he's nervous about performing in front of hundreds of people, he's done that plenty of times before, it's the fact that he's about to sing a song to Kurt and it's basically all or nothing. He's laying his heart on a silver platter and Kurt can easily enough drop that platter and break his heart.

"So I've got a very special song to sing tonight, to a very special someone. You know who you are and you need to hear this." The music starts in the background and its Puck playing guitar and Finn on the drums. He didn't know they were involved in this; it must have been a conspiracy with Pippa and Cooper or something.

"_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside,_

_I'm not one of those who can, easily hide,_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did,_

_I'd buy a big house where, we both could live,"_

The crowd sway along with the music, Blaine notices that most of them pull their respective others close and sway with them, almost dancing to the croon of Blaine's voice. He searches in the crowd until he finds that one person who this song is aimed directly at. Rachel must have known something – and he's shocked, if she does, how she's been able to keep it a secret – because they're near the front somehow and she's looking up at him with wonder in her eyes.

"_If I was a musician, but then again, no,_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show,_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best that I can do,_

_My gift is my song, and, this one's for you,"_

So he may have made a few changes to the original lyrics but he hopes Elton John doesn't mind, after all he did have to get permission off him to perform this on live TV in front of hundreds of people and millions watching at home. But tell Elton it's for a charity and he's on board no matter what.

"_And you can tell everybody,_

_That this is your song,_

_It may be quite simple but, now that it's done,_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,_

_That I put down in words,_

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world,"_

He sings the whole song to Kurt, looking him in the eyes the whole time, even when he wanders about the steps, walking up and down them, blasting his voice across Times Square.

He gets to the last verse and walks down the steps, sitting down right in front of the barrier where Kurt and Rachel are stood. Kurt's eyes are flooded with tears and when he glances to Rachel so are hers. He sings the last verse of the song directly to Kurt, where everyone can see who he's singing it to and he really doesn't care anymore. If he loses his job, he loses his job. All he wants is the love of his life and if he doesn't get Kurt back tonight then there's no point in having his job anyway.

At the very last line of the song; '_How wonderful this life is, now you're in the world'_ he stands and tugs off his jacket, revealing his very own personalized T-Shirt underneath that says 'I Love You'.

The crowd applauds like crazy, screaming and hooting as Blaine blows a kiss in Kurt's direction, thanks the crowd and then runs off backstage right into his brother's arms and that's where he finally starts to cry.

* * *

Two hours later, after having a huge meal back at Blaine's place the group whittle down and there's only a few of them left. Cooper is drinking and chatting with Pippa and Spencer, Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Puck at still talking about how amazing the show tonight was and how they loved the feeling of people watching them on stage.

Blaine loves that feeling too. He has done since he was a child. Probably because of Cooper though, Cooper loved the attention, in fact the still does. Sometimes Blaine is some much like his brother it scares him.

What's worrying is that Kurt hasn't mentioned anything about the song Blaine sang. They've watched the performance on TV – Cooper recorded it before they went out – and everyone complimented Blaine on his amazing singing abilities. They all said how it was an amazing song. But nobody mentioned the reason for him singing it.

He's been looking over at Kurt all night, watching his movements, watching how he speaks and who he speaks to. Kurt hasn't looked at him once. He's starting to think that singing that song for him in the middle of Times Square on live TV was a little bit much. Maybe Kurt doesn't appreciate it the way Blaine wanted him to.

Someone claps in front of his face and he's jerked back to reality. It's Rachel and she points in the direction of the open plan kitchen. Kurt's stood there, making drinks; alone. She mouths 'now's your chance' and slaps Blaine over the head before dragging him up and shoving him in Kurt's direction.

He strolls, hands in his pockets, to Kurt's side and sees that he's struggling opening a wine bottle. He shocks Kurt by removing the bottle from his hands and then using all the strength he has to open it. He's glad it does open because if it didn't that would have been an embarrassing act of heroism.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbles and reaches to the cupboard above his head to get out wine glasses. "Do you want any?" Blaine shakes his head, showing the beer he has in his hand to Kurt and Kurt nods in acknowledgement. Blaine watches in silence as Kurt pours two glasses of wine and then puts the cork back in the bottle.

Blaine realises that it's now or never. "So what did you think of the performance? Did you enjoy it?" That wasn't exactly what he was going for but it was all that came out of his mouth.

"Yeah," Kurt replies sincerely. "I loved it, really enjoyed myself. So did everyone else." There's an awkward silence between them as Kurt shifts the bottle and the takes a sip from his wine. "You were amazing." And that's just what Blaine's been waiting for - not the compliment, the way into a conversation about the number he did.

"Thank you, I'd say the same about you, but you already know." Kurt purses his lips, trying to hold back a smile. "I was hoping you'd like it." Blaine's heart is thumping erratically in his chest and if it gets any worse they're going to have to call 911.

"That's my favourite song." Of course, Blaine knows this. That's one of the many reasons he chose to sing it.

"Yeah," He says, not really knowing what easy _to _say. There's another awkward silence between them as they both, simultaneously, drink their drinks. Kurt almost guzzling down the whole glass of wine.

"Why'd you sing that song?" Kurt blurts and Blaine thinks he wasn't meant to actually say it, judging by the look of mortification on his face. Blaine shrugs his shoulders, he wants to tell Kurt the reason but he feels stupid saying 'because I love you, please take me back'. So instead he goes for;

"Somebody told me that I needed to do something dramatic and I stupidly listened to them." Blaine's eyes glance over to the living room where the others are trying their hardest to not eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Let me guess," Kurt begins. "Finn." Blaine nods and then drops his head, smiling because Kurt's smiling too. "Finn spoke to me too,"

"He did?" Kurt just nods and scoots ever so slightly closer to Blaine, their fingers briefly skimming over each other's as Kurt sets his hand down on the kitchen counter he's leaning against. Blaine lays his hand over Kurt's and twines their fingers together.

"That song was for you," He says but Kurt already knows that.

"I know," Kurt replies, squeezing Blaine's fingers.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine finally says, it's probably not the right moment at all, but it's been brewing inside him for hours, days, weeks and it's now burst. "I love you so much that I haven't slept properly in weeks, I haven't eaten properly, and I've missed you so much." Kurt bites his lip, tears brimming over his eyes and Blaine hates seeing him like this.

He scoots over and wraps his arms around Kurt. Kurt sets the wine glass down and buries his face in Blaine's shoulder. "I've been the same." He whispers, mouthing his way up Blaine's neck. He reaches his mouth and they pause for a second, staring at each other and then Blaine is the one to close the distance between their mouths. The kiss is everything he's been missing these past weeks. Kurt is absolutely everything to him and he cannot believe it was that easy to get him back. "Never leave me again, _never._"

"Never." Blaine repeats over and over, punctuating each 'never' with a kiss.

"God, I've missed you." Kurt murmurs and tugs at Blaine's collar, fisting his shirt and surging forward to meet his lips again. There's wolf whistling behind them and Blaine laughs into the kiss, stopping his hands from roaming Kurt's back, because this really isn't the time or the place to ravish his boyfriend – _his boyfriend!_

"Thank god!" Puck calls out.

"That was anti-climactic guys, I was at least expecting Blaine to shove Kurt against the fridge or something and just start giving him a -"

"I thought it was adorable!" Rachel yells over Cooper and Blaine is so thankful she did.

The next morning when Rachel asks Kurt about what happened with Blaine after they all left. Kurt tells her that they discussed everything, where they were in their relationship, how they felt about one another, what they were going to do for the rest of the school year and so much more. Rachel thinks it's adorable.

And yeah it kind of is.

Because that's exactly what happened when everyone left last night.

They had a _discussion._

* * *

**Thank you again, so, so much! You guys honestly mean the world to me!**

**Stay tuned for new fics that will be posted in the coming weeks..**

**And, well, as always reviews welcomed, cherished and loved dearly.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
